Omoidasu
by Pippin15
Summary: COMPLETE! YES! LOTS OF UPDATING The sequal to The Promise. After the insident with the necklace of Takara, Kimura has been having these strange dreams.How is it all linked to a infamous demon that has gone missing, and one of Koenma's spirit detecti
1. Default Chapter

"I cant take this any more!" The toddler said slamming his fists down on his desk. Many stacks of papers fell causing and even bigger mess on the floor. "Lord Koenma sir, you really should get some more work done." Botan said checking her note pad. "I know I know, its just I cant concentrate any more. To much to do. Its not all easy fun and games deciding weather or not o send someone to purgatory, heaven or hell." Koenma yelled. "But lord Koenma, you don't exactly do that, you just approve." Botan said. "you know what I mean." Koenma said.  
  
"How is Ryu doing?" Koenma asked. Botan dropped her note pad. "im sure that idiot is just fine." Kimura said. "Well he hasn't sent me a report about his progress in a while." Koenma said aggravated. "im sure he is to busy on his case, you really shouldn't bother him now. I mean he has been so quiet so nice so.....not here, making it a lot easier for all of us." Botan said. "Would you find him and bring him here." Koenma said. Botan slumped over. "Yes Lord Koenma." Botan walked out of the room.  
  
A few hours later, the door opened once more. Koenma looked up. A man about 19 walked in. he had black hair tied in I tight high ponytail. He wore a red headband that was tied in the back, and a leather jacked over a black shirt that was ripped at the sleeves. He had electric blue eyes, and his left ear was pierced. He stood tall, and was very muscular. "Ryu.....where have you been these last couple of weeks?" Koenma asked. "around why what do you want?" Ryu asked. "I need a report from you.....how is your case?" Koenma asked. "its shit that's what it is. Come on, you know this is impossible. You are just doing this to keep me out of trouble. Its pathetic. I already got a stupid lecture from Rimi " Ryu said crossing his arms. "Naturally this is punishment, so of course we are trying to keep you out of trouble. But just because we are, doesn't mean you don't have to work as hard as the other spirit detectives." Koenma said. "So now you are saying I don't work hard enough.....coming from a toddler who stamps papers all day." Ryu said. "It's a lot harder than it looks!" Koenma yelled. "for your information, I have been working, considering I am the second best detective you have. Rimi has been on my ass for the past two months! I swear if you don't call her off me, I will shoot her." Ryu yelled. "Your lucky I have have a detective better than you! Because of your stupidity and grudges, I had to hand over the rescuing Yukina case to Yusuke! He almost died!" Koenma yelled. "I wouldn't help Hiei if my life depended on it. Besides, I could have died too." Ryu said. "Better you than Yusuke." Koenma muttered. "Yeah what ever, im out of here." Ryu said walking away. "And where are you going?" Koenma asked. "To go reek havoc in the human world." Ryu said without turning around. He stopped as Botan walked through the door. "Hey wanna come with me?" Ryu asked raising an eyebrow. "pervert!" Botan yelled. Ryu shrugged and walked out.  
  
"Honestly Koenma......why did you trust him with something this important?" Botan asked. "Because he was involved with Koraseru, and would know more things than anyone else. Rimi has been with him the whole time, so she makes sure he isn't hiding any information on the book or Koraseru." Koenma said. "Speaking of which where is Rimi?" Koenma asked. "Over hear!" a squeaky voice answered. Koenma turned his head. To hi right, stood a girl that looked no older than ten years old. "Rimi.....how come we haven't heard from you or Ryu? Lately?" Koenma asked. "well I sent in my reports! Its Ryu! He is such an idiot I have to kick him twice day to get him to do something! I mean I get it he does not want to rat out his partner, but there is something else that kind of.....I don't know..... makes him cautious all the time.....its weird.....but he is so lazy!" Rimi said. "I swear if you don't let him go back out on his own I will kill him!" Rimi said. She walked away. Koenma rolled his eyes.  
  
"And here we are once more......with nothing to do." Koenma sighed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kimura woke up breathing like she had just ran more than a mile. She looked toward her window, and found her favorite youkai sitting there, looking out into the seeping town. The noise of kimura getting out of bed caught hiei's attention. He turned around as she opened the window. "Whats wrong?" Hiei asked in his monotone voice. From the expression on Kimura's face, she didn't seem to happy. "I had another dream...." Kimura said. They were chasing me again. But this time, before the chasing, there was a person..... I think it was a guy.....he slapped me. I actually felt it." Kimura said. "Did he slap you across your left cheek?" Hiei asked. "well...yeah....." Kimura said looking confused. Hiei climbed into her window and flicked on the lights. "there is something very wrong here....." Hiei said. "Why?" Kimura asked. Hiei put his hand over kimura's left cheek. "There is a red handprint there."  
  
- - - - - - - - ok u guys there is the first chapter ^^ yes, Ryu is up for grabs, and Rimi is like botan, accept she isn't one of the river styx farries.....it will explain it later on ^^ I hope you like it ^^ 


	2. chapter 2

Ryu walked into the café, and sat down at a table. He pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke. "who does he think he is, making me arrest and bring doom to her, why cant he let someone else do it." Ryu muttered under his breath. "Besides, even if it was possible to find her, I wouldn't turn her in, no matter what Rimi says. Ill just threaten her or somethin'." Ryu blew smoke out of his mouth. "Excuse me sir, are you ready to order?" the waitress said. "uh.....coffee please." Ryu said. The waitress smiled and walked away.  
  
"I just don't know Kurama." Kimura said sipping some of her tea. "It's so strange, I looked at my face afterward, and there was a handprint there." Kurama looked down at the table. "Some dreams do that Kimura." He said. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Most of the time if something physical happens to your body during your dream, usually means that it's happened before." Kurama said taking a sip of his tea. "But that does not make any sense. How can it do that?" Kimura kicked the back of the booth with her heel.  
  
"I swear if that girl kicks the booth one more time I will wreak havoc in this world!" Ryu said. "And then I was being chase by strange looking demons. I was able to see them this time. They had what looked like three circles imprinted on their forehead. I could here them screaming something about a ...book.....I think." Ryu spit his coffee out, and listened a little closely. "Do you know why that person slapped you?" "No.....i just remember being very upset at the time. the person told me to run, and he gave me something.....it must have been that book!"  
  
"Holy shit I found her." Ryu said, his eyes wide. He reached for another cigarette and lit it. He left money on the table, and walked out of the café, getting a good look at Kimura. "I wouldn't have expected her to do such a thing.....I didn't know she knew how to do that....." Ryu thought. He sat on a bench across the street, and waited for Kimura to come out. At last, her and the man she was with said goodbye as they went separate ways. "Ok...what to do.....she's my old partner, who obviously left her demon body for a human one.....gee I hope I wasn't the cause of that one." Ryu said. "She has a lot of that stuff, including that book.....why doesn't she seem to remember?" Ryu asked aloud.  
  
Ryu got up off of the bench, and started to follow Kimura, as three demons jumped out of the tree that was just above where Ryu was sitting. They seemed to have three circles imprinted on their foreheads. "Oh I think Kyozame will be very pleased." One of the three said. They all vanished.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - "Master Kyozame." A voice called out. "What is it?" answered a deep bone chilling voice. "We found him." A demon walked into the room where his master sat in meditation. "And?" he asked. "And we found the girl too. It appears that her soul left her body to seek another. She is now human." The demon said. "Excellent. Send more out. Bring me the girl, leave little brother there. I deal with his existence later." The man got up and walked over to a wall, where several katanas and daggers hung. He pulled a katana off the wall, and pretended to cut through something. "I will get revenge." The demon bowed as he left the room. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Ryu walked a few steps behind Kimura. "What the hell am I doing?" Ryu  
asked. "What the hell am I going to do.....i need her to remember.....but  
at the same time.....i don't want her to remember me.....but I need that  
book......" Ryu thought. "Oh what the hell!" Ryu yelled in aggravation.  
Kimura stopped and turned around. Ryu froze, as a sweat drop fell from  
his forehead. "um.....are you alright?" Kimura asked. "oh  
just.....peachy." Ryu said through a gritted smile. "um.....ok....." Kimura  
turned back around and walked away. Ryu did not follow. "Damn!" 


	3. chapter 3

I apologize for the people who are confused XD lol everything will be explained ^^  
  
The bell finally rang, and kimura jumped up and ran out of school. All week she felt like she was being watched and followed. She was trying to avoid that feeling today, but it wasn't helping. Kimura ran faster, every few seconds looking behind her, but no one was there. Up in the trees, Hiei moved swiftl, catching up to kimura. He jumped out of the tree's, and landed in front of her. Kimura stopped. "Hiei you scared me!" Kimura said. "That was pitifully easy.....why are you running so fast?" Hiei asked walking toward her.  
  
"I feel like I have been being followed for quite some time now.....I've never felt that for a very long time." Kimura said. Hiei snapped his head to his left. "Whats wrong?" Kimura asked. "Nothing." Hiei vanished. "Oh sure nothing.....what a liar." Kimura rolled her eyes. She started to walk away.  
  
Ryu moved from tree to tree, watching Kimur walking home. "I need to know where that book is!" He said. He went to run behind the next tree, but something grabbed him. Ryu turned around. A short boy wearing a black cloak was holding a sword in his hand. "What do you want little one?" Ryu asked crossing his arms. "Do your parents know you're here?" Ryu asked. "Little one?" Hiei asked. His jagon glow a bright red. "Im buisy if you work for my brother, slash my head off later!" Ryu yelled. Hiei ran at him with the sword. "Leave her alone!" Hiei yelled." Ryu ducked as Hiei's sword went into the tree that would have been his neck. Ryu jumped up into the tree. Hiei followed. Ryu stopped on a branch, and turned around. Hiei's sword flew at him with great speed. Ryu could not move quick enough. The blade went right through his stomach, pinning him to the tree. Ryu yelled in pain. He looked at Hiei, his eyes turning from an electric blue to pure white. A blue glowing orb formed in his hands. He threw it at Hiei. Hiei jumped as the orb hit the tree. The tree was covered in ice. Hiei landed on a branch, but slipped and fell to the ground. Ryu pulled the sword out of the tree, and out of him. He ran away.  
  
Hiei looked up. "What the hell? Ice?" Hiei stood up and walked into the direction of Kimura's house. He finally arrived and slipped through Kimura's window. The room was empty, and the sound of her mother moving around downstairs told him to wait there.  
  
Hiei didn't wait very long until the door opened. Kimura walked in with a towel wrapped around her. Kimura screamed in shock to find Hiei standing there seeing her like that. Hiei turned around. He could feel his face turning red. "jeese Hiei.....you scared the crap out of me!" Kimura said gripping her towel even tighter. "its your fault you left your window unlocked. Anyone could come in here." He responded. "urg.....hang on....." Kimura said looking around for clothes. "ok you can look." Kimura said pulling up her pants and fixing her shirt. Hiei turned around.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kimura asked. "you are being followed." Hiei said. "By and ice demon?" Kimura asked. ".....how did you know?" Hiei asked. "the bottom of your coat is frozen. By the looks of it, it must have been someone very knowledgeable of there abilities to be able to do something like this.....ive never seen ice this thick before....." Kimura said looking at it.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -  
"Oh my God! Ryu what happened to you?" Rimi Shrieked as he walked towards Koenma's office. "Im fine." He said covering the hole in his stomach. There was blood dripping everywhere. "Obviously not! Im supposed to be with you all the time! now their going to blame the death of a very good spirit detective on me!" Rimi said crossing her arms. "....thanks.....Rimi." Ryu said scrunching his face. "Where do you think you are going?" The blond haired girl asked. "Im going to see Koenma and do my daily complaining about how this punishment is bull....." Ryu said. "Oh no your not.....if you do that he may kick you out. If he does that, you cant stay and live her." Rimi protested. "right.....but you convincing me to stay doesn't have anything to do with the fact that if Koenma sees me hurt and knows you weren't there you would get in trouble.....or the fact that if he does kick me out, you would be workless again, and would have to go back to pushing papers around?" Ryu asked. ".....huh?" Rimi asked. "Ryu rolled his eyes and walked passed her.  
  
He opened the doors to Koenma's office and walked inside. Botan was talking to ogre, yet Koenma was nowhere to be found. "Oh...Ryu...what's wrong?" Botan asked not even slightly amused that he was there. "I have a hole in my stomach.....but im just perky!" Ryu said sarcastically. "If you see Koenma, tell him I was here." Ryu walked out and slammed the door. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --  
  
"Do you think he was really following me?" Kimura asked. "Yes he seemed  
very adamant about following you." Hiei said. "What's going on?" Kimura  
asked looking out her window.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~- - - - - - - - - -  
- - -  
  
I apologize once more if it is still confusing.....but it will get better  
^^ I hope you guys enjoy it ^^ 


	4. chapter 4

Hey guys im sooooooooooo sorry this took so long! My life has been so hectic! ::sends presents:: enjoy   
  
"Kimura.....going to the dance on Saturday?" Keiko asked walking by. Kimura shut her locker. "that's.....this Saturday? As in tomorrow?" Kimura asked. Keiko laughed. "Of course." Keiko responded. "......well.....i guess now I am....." Kimura said. "It's a formal dance." Keiko said. "Oh...." "If you need anything to wear, let me know.....i have tons of dresses you could barrow." Keiko said. She walked away. "Oh man.....this is going to be interesting." Kimura said to herself.  
  
The bell rang, and Kimura walked outside. "Hey Kimura?" A voice called out. Kimura turned around. A boy with red hair and blue eyes ran up to her. "Hey Kiao..... what's up?" Kimura asked. "I was wondering if you had a date to the dance yet. I know its last minute but I just found out about it." He said. "Sorry.....i have a date.....maybe next dance?" Kimura asked. "Sure." Kaio said. He smiled and walked away.  
  
"Kimura?" called another voice. "Urg.....huh?" Kimura said turning around. "Oh hi Yusuke I thought you were another random guy....what's up?" Kimura asked. "Who are you going with?" He asked. "Oh.....um....." Kimura stopped walking. "I didn't exactly ask him yet." Kimura said. "Who is it?" Yusuke asked again. "Well I kinda wanted Hiei to go." Kimura said. "Yusuke laughed. "I don't think he would fit in here Kim-Chan." "I know, but it was a good thought." Kimura said. "But I'll force him if he says no." Yusuke said. "Its alright im probably not going to ask him anyways." Kimura said. "He will just give me his death stare and insult me or something." Kimura said. "I don't think he would do that to you, although it may take a while to convince him to go." Yusuke said. "Try it, see what happens." Yusuke said. "Are you going to the dance?" Kimura asked. "Now I am.....i wanna see what Hiei looks like at a formal dance." Yusuke said laughing. "Oh this is going to be great......everyone is meeting at my house right now, your invited." Yusuke said. "ok.....ill go home and tell my mom....." Kimura responded.  
  
Kimura rang the doorbell to Yusuke's house. A loud thud came from inside with a lot of screaming and yelling added to that. Yusuke finally answered the door. Kimura walked inside to find Kuwabara on the ground, and Hiei pointing his sword at his neck. "Hiei....what on earth are you doing?" Kimura asked. "amusing myself." Hiei responded. "Where's Kurama?" Kimura asked. "He isn't here yet." Yusuke replied. "Oh....." Kimura answered.  
  
The doorbell rang again. "It must be Kurama.....Kuwabara I need your help." Yusuke said. "Answering the door?" Kuwabara asked scratching his head. "No you idiot.....just come with me." Yusuke said. Kuwabara followed Yusuke out of the room telling Yusuke never to call him an idiot again. Kimura thought it was obvious why he did this.  
  
Kimura sat on the floor, looking up at Hiei who was sitting on the window ledge looking out the window. "What do you want?" Hiei asked, never once looking back at her. "what?' Kimura asked. "Im not clueless. They obviously all left for a reason, and Kurama is never late unless he means to be. This was all a set up. What do you want?" Hiei asked. "Oh.....well.....if you put it that way....." Kimura paused and looked down at her feet. "well?" Hiei asked impatiently, never taking his gaze from the outside ".....my school is having a dance.....and I was wondering if you would like to come?" Kimura asked. Hiei didn't respond. There was a painful silence filing the room.  
  
"You want me.....to go to a ningen ......dance?" Hiei asked. His tone did not sound amused. "Um.....yeah....." Kimura responded. "That is redi....." "Hiei!" Kurama said walking into the room. Hiei looked up. "uhh....Yusuke wants you to .....see him in the kitchen....." Kurama said. "Tell him to come in here." Hiei replied with a smirk on his face. "Just do it Hiei." Kurama said. They both walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Please Hiei." Kurama said. "Have you all gone mad? What makes you think I would do such an erotic thing!?" Hiei spat. "Don't tell me you didn't arrive at an assumption dealing with demons coming to the school for her that night Hiei." Kurama said. "She could handle her self." Hiei said. "Just do it Hiei." Kurama said. "There is no way in hell I am doing it." - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - ------------- -  
  
"I cannot believe you talked me into this Kurama." Hiei replied pulling up his new dress pants and He buttoned his shirt. "at least you are wearing black." Kurama said. Hiei looked at Kurama with his death stare. "Let's just get this over with." Hiei said. "But you are forgetting something Hiei." Kurama said. He held a bottle of something clear in his hand. "if you come near me with that, I will slice your hand off." Hiei said stepping backward. "With what? You can't be bringing weapons to the dance....." Kurama said. He cornered Hiei between his bed and desk.  
  
The door bell rang. Kimura did one more quick mirror check. Her beautiful strapless white gown flowed gracefully, and the design of the red rose on her side gave it lovely color, matching the tone of her hair.  
  
Kimura ran to get the door. "Kurama!" Kimura said with a smile. What are you doing here? I didn't actually think you would come!" she welcomed him in with a smile. "Yes well, Keiko was nice to invite me to the dance, just incase.....well....." Kimura frowned. "You think there will be demons there also?" "I didn't want to say anything." Kurama said. "Well.....ill try to have a good time. I hope nothing happens." The doorbell rang once more. Kimura answered it, and in stepped Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Keiko. "Now all we need is the shortie!" Kuwabara said trying to hold in a laugh. "Yes.....where is Hiei?" Kurama asked. "He left my house a while ago." He explained. "He probably was to embarrassed!" Kuwabara howled with laughter. "that's not funny Kuwabara." Keiko said. "Ill go find him." Kurama said.  
  
Kurama stepped outside and closed the door. He immediately knew where Hiei was. When he had walked to Kimura's house, Kurama did sense spirit energy. Kurama walked over to the tree in her front yard. "What may I ask are you doing up their?" Kurama asked. "Hiei, when we go to dances, we must escort our dates." He said chuckling. "I am not coming down." Hiei said. "but then you wont be able to see how beautiful Kimura is looking tonight." Kurama said. "hn." "Alright Hiei, ill just have to go back inside and tell people that you are hiding in a tree like the coward you are." Kurama said turning around. "And could you tell that baka I could here every word he was saying." Hiei exclaimed. "Hiei come down here." Kimura's voice came. She giggled. Hiei's eyes widened. Hiei gave out a sigh. "Hiei! come down it cant be that bad." Kimura yelled. "I am down." A deep voice came from behind her causing her to get Goosebumps. Kimura turned around. She started to laugh. Hiei stood there with his hands in his pockets, not feeling amused one bit. "Im sorry.......im not laughing at you Hiei, im just laughing at the fact that it must have had taken Kurama a long time to actually get you to slick your hair back." Kimura said. "In all honesty I think he did a very good job. You look cuddly." Kimura said putting her arms behind her back, swaying back and forth. "If anyone tries to cuddle me they will be cuddling the tip of my katana." Hiei said. "What katana?" Kimura asked. Hiei looked down where his katana used to be. "K'so!" Hiei whispered. "Only spirit energy tonight, Hiei." Kimura said.  
  
They all walked inside, Hiei now having a better look at Kimura. She really was beautiful. "Hey! Shortie got even shorter!" Kuwabara said laughing. "well he is still taller than I am!" Kimura replied. Yusuke walked over to Hiei and put his pinky to the side of his lips. "I think I will call him Minnie Me." Everyone broke out in laughter, accept for Kimura who smiled. "You know Yusuke, Hiei does kinda look like you with his hair like that." Kimura said. "For every time you all make a comment, that's one more scar you will carry." Hiei said.  
  
"Oh good everyone is here!" Kimura's mother said walking into the room. "oh Hiei, you look so adorable." She said with a smile. Hiei could feel him self turn red. Yusuke and Kuwabara started to snigger. "Mother...." Kimura whined. "Will you all be leaving shortly?" Kimura's mother asked. "Were going to be leaving now mom." Kimura said with a smile. "Alright, you all have fun and behave." She said. Everyone walked out the door and toward the school.  
  
They all arrived a few minutes later at the school. They stepped inside and found everyone dancing already. "Hey Kimura!" came a voice. Kimura turned around. "Hey Kiao." Kimura said. "Is this your date?" He asked. "Oh yes. This is my friend Hiei." Kimura said. Hiei studied the boy carefully. "Whoa! Dude nice contacts! Im fully digging the red color. It makes you look devious." He said. Hiei gave an evil smirk revealing a sharp fang. "You have no idea." Kimura said sarcastically.  
  
Hiei walked over to a set of chairs and sat down. "Do.....do you think Demons will really come here?" Kimura asked looking around. "I don't know. I am looking for a specific one if that." Hiei said.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." Ryu said looking at the school. Out of all places.....she goes here. Why me. I swear is slapping a girl in the face bad luck or something 'cause after that it went all downhill." Ryu said loudly.  
  
"Please?" "No." "Please?" "No!" "Why not?" "Tried it once.....didn't like it." "c'mon!" "No." "Hiei....." "N-O." "But it's a rule!" "....." "yep that's right.....a rule, stating....uh.....you have to or else you.....um....." ".....no." "fine then ill just have to tell everyone where you are ticklish." "..................................................you wouldn't." "I would." "You wouldn't." "would." "You don't know what..." "right there!" Kimura poked Hiei in the side, causing him to jump.  
  
Hiei gave Kimura an evil look and got up out of his chair. He followed her into the crowd. Kimura stopped at a spot just as a new slow song came on. Kimura could feel herself Turing bright red. Hiei cautiously slid his arms around her waist. Kimura rapped her arms around Hiei's neck, and they started to dance.  
  
Kimura looked up at Hiei, but Hiei kept looking around the room. Hiei was indeed looking for any demons, but most of all, trying to avoid Kimura's eye contact. He knew sooner or later, he would eventually have to look down at her.  
  
"C'mon Hiei....what are you doing! You need eye contact! If you ever want to get some, that's the way to get them!" Yusuke whispered looking at the dancing couple while pouring alcohol in the punch.  
  
Hiei finally looked down, hoping Kimura was looking somewhere else, but she wasn't. Hiei tried to pull away, but Kimura's gaze was pulling him in. "She really did look beautiful tonight." Hiei thought to himself. Kimura could feel Hiei's grip on her waist tighten slightly. Kimura took a step closer, still keeping the eye contact. There bodies were now touching. They couldn't get any closed. Hiei could feel his heart beating faster. "Kimura could feel her heart beating faster as well.  
  
"Yes! There we go!" Yusuke said stepping away from the punch and walking over to Kuwabara. "Urameshi I think there going to kiss!" Kuwabara said in amazement. "Who woulda thought Hiei could get a girl like that!?" He asked. "Nah I bet you ten bucks a demon walks in right about.....now!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Hiei pushed away. "You feel that to?" Kimura asked. "Where the hell is it coming from?" Hiei yelled. Yusuke looked at them both. "Well they both sensed something.....you owe me five." He said turning to Kuwabara. Yusuke looked up. "Hiei!" Yusuke yelled. He pointed up to the ceiling where six demons were crawled. Kimura and Hiei ran through the crowd. Hiei! we have to get out of here before they start attacking other people." Kimura yelled. They both ran out of the doors into the school. "Where are we?" Hiei asked. "We had to go through the school way. Its was the closest exit. But now we are going to have to go around to the other end of the school to get outside." Kimura said running. They both heard the door slam open again. Kimura looked behind her, and even more demons were chasing them.  
  
"You keep running, ill hold them back. You get to the exit!" Hiei yelled. He stopped, and Kimura hesitated, but still kept running. Kimura could hear slashing an moaning coming from behind her, and knew Hiei would be more than just alright on his own. Kimura got to the stairs that lead to the roof. She would take those stairs, and then climb down the ladder from the roof. Kimura opened the door and ran out onto the roof. A demon jumped in front of her, and Kimura jumped backwards. "Three circles......just like in my dream!" She summoned some ice shards, and chucked them, cutting the demon into many pieces. A demon from behind jumped on Kimura tackling her to the ground. Kimura struggled as the demon bound her wrists.  
  
Kimura looked up and saw a man standing over her. He looked very familiar, and wore a leather jacket. The demon ran at the man, but he dodged, and threw a circular energy ball of blue mist hitting the demon. The demon froze in place, not moving one bit. He walked over to Kimura and untied her. He helped her up, and stood there examining her. "um......who are you?" Kimura asked. "We bumped into each other the other day.....my name is Ryu....." Ryu said hoping to get some kind of familiar expression. "...hello Ryu." Kimura said. Ryu fell over. "I work for Koenma. Im a spirit detective.....at the moment....im kinda helping you..." Ryu said. "...with out Koenma knowing." Ryu added. "Do you care to elaborate?" Kimura asked crossing her arms looking very suspicious. "Not exactly.....come one lets go." Ryu pulled Kimura by her arm, and walked over to the door leading back into the school.  
  
Ryu Kimura and Hiei all met up about halfway down the hall. "Its you!" They both said. They both ran at each other, but stopped when Kimura yelled and then explained things to them. "What do we do now?" Kimura asked. "I say we go back to the dance....you did come here to have fun didn't you?" Ryu asked. "Well.....sorta..." Kimura said. "Is everyone alright?" Came a voice. Kurama stepped into the hall. "We're fine Kurama...this is Ryu...he is a spirit detective." Kimura said "Kurama?" Ryu asked. Ryu circled around Kurama examining him with a smirk. Kimura felt very confused. She saw an expression on Kurama's looking very serious, and a flash of anger was present in his eyes, but only for a split second. "Its nice to meet you Ryu." Kurama said through gridded teeth holding out his hand. Ryu took it. As they both shook each other's hands, they kept eye contact, never blinking. They finally broke away, and Kimura walked up to Kurama. "Kurama.....those demons...they have the circle on their foreheads..." "Just like in your dream?" Ryu asked. Kimura Looked at Ryu with amazement, and Kurama stepped foreword, wanting to say something, but stepped back. Ryu smiled.  
  
They all headed back to the gym. "So what is it exactly that you are helping me with? And how do you know my dream?" Kimura asked Ryu. "its kind of hard to explain it had to do with those demons.....with the circles on there heads. They belong to guy in makia....he wants to capture you.....but you cannot tell Koenma.....or Hiei.....or anyone else." Ryu said. Kimura looked at Hiei who was drinking ome of the punch Yusuke was having fun with. "Why should I trust you?" Kimura asked. "you just.....just trust me." Ryu said. ".....ok.....but if anything suspicious goes on that has something to do with you, im telling." Kimura said. "Fine." Ryu said. "im leaving now.....bye." Ryu walked away and disappeared into the crowd. "......uh...but you didn't answer my second.....question....." Kimura walked over to Yusuke who was bright red and laughing pretty hard. "Uh...yusuke where is Hiei?" Kimura asked. "Hes outside being sick." Yusuke choked. ".....why?" he didn't know I put ogre killer in the drink." Yusuke said. "And what the hell is that!?" Kimura asked. "It's the strongest form of demon alcohol. Humans are immune, and it attracts demons....he couldn't get enough of it...oh my god its so funny!" Yusuke said falling over. Kimura ran outside.  
  
Kimura ran over to Hiei who was on his knees, leaning his right hand against the wall, throwing up. "...Hiei...." Kimura said cautiously. Hiei finally stopped, and looked up. He stood up, wobbling, then backed up. He had a strange look on his face, like he was scared. He started to back up. He took two steps, then passed out. "Hiei!" Kimura said running over to him. She knelt down, and lifted him up, leaning his upper body against her.  
  
Yusuke ran outside. "Yusuke you idiot! You knew this would happen!" Kimura yelled in aggravation. "I couldn't help my self. You actually think I would attend a dance otherwise?" Yusuke asked. "What ever.....just help me get him to my house.....i could tell my mom he wasn't feeling well, and his parents are off somewhere...." Kimura said. "Alright, alright..." Yusuke said lifting up Hiei's body.  
  
"So idiotic.....so arrogant! You could have put other people in danger!" Kimura screamed at Yusuke putting a wet washcloth on Hiei's head. Yusuke was sitting the corner of Kimura's room trying so hard not to laugh. "Its not funny Yusuke!" Kimura said. "oooouuuu......stopyellin...." Hiei managed to say slurring his words. Yusuke fell over laughing. "Yusuke just...go home please...I don't need any more of your help tonight." Kimura said aggravated. Yusuke got up and left the room still sniggering.  
  
"Hiei.....im so sorry." Kimura whispered. "for what?" Hiei said sitting up. "that was the best dance I ever went too.." Hiei said standing up. He imiediatly fell back down. "Woe..uh Hiei...I think you should just stay...on the bed." Kimura said helping Hiei up and walking him back over to the bed. "ok..." Hiei said still sluring his words. "Hiei you should really leave that icepack on your forehead." Kimura said. "I don't want to." Hiei said throwing it on the floor. "Alright....sure..have it your way....you kinda scare me when your drunk." Kimura said.  
  
Kimura yawned. It was at least one in the morning, and Hiei still wouldn't go to sleep. Kimura yawned. "Go to sleep." Hiei said. "I cant...you aren't asleep yet, and that's my bed." Kimura said. "So then we could share it." Hiei said. "Your drunk.....you don't know what your saying....." Kimura said walking over and closing the door. Hiei got up out of bed, and grabbed Kimura by the arms. "C'mon...are you afraid?" Hiei asked pulling Kimura over to the bed. "Slightly ...." Kimura responded. "Just lay down Hiei." Kimura said pulling away.  
  
Hiei grabbed Kimura's arms once more, pulling her over. "ow..hey Hiei...that kinda...hurts.." Kimura said getting uneasy. "Hiei, let go please." Kimura said. Hiei didn't listen. "Please Hiei...let go......let go!" Kimura pulled away, and punched him hard across the face. Hiei looked at Kimura in shock, then passed out onto the bed. Kimura looked down at her knuckles, which had Hiei's blood. She looked at Hiei. his nose was bleeding, and so was his lip. Kimura gasped.  
  
Kimura ran over to Hiei, lifting him up so he wouldn't choke on his own blood. She pinched his nose so the blood wouldn't get all over the place, but it didn't seem to help. Hiei was coughing up his blood, and throwing up every so often. Finally after about an hour, Hiei stopped bleeding. Kimura laid him back down on the bed, avoiding the bloody and thrown up carpet spots. She carefully undid Hiei's shirt, and tossed it aside with his tie. Kimura was surprised. Kurama must have made him wear the boxers.  
  
Kimura pulled Hiei up and rested his head on the pillow. After cleaning up a bit, she walked over and turned off the lights, leaving the room. Kimura changed out of her dress, and put a tank top and pajama pants on. She looked down at her arms, and noticed the bruise on each, looking exactly like a handprint. "If he squeezed any harder, he would have shattered my bones." Kimura said climbing onto the couch in the living room.  
  
Kimura awoke to her mother saying goodbye, on her way to work at the office. "On a Sunday mom?" Kimura asked. Her mother shrugged. "ill be home around 5." "Alright mom....bye love you." Kimura said pulling the covers over her again. Her eyes shot wide opened. "Oh my god! Hiei!" Kimura rushed off the couch, and stopped in the kitchen, getting a glass of water. She ran upstairs and opened her door, finding Hiei lying on his back, his hand to his head. Kimura closed the door. "ow." Hiei said aggravated. "Sorry...." Kimura said walking over. "Here I brought you this." Kimura said handing Hiei some water. Hiei took the glass, and sipped the water. He quickly spit it back out into the cup. He grabbed his jaw,and adjusted it. The water Hiei spit out into the cup was now red.  
  
Kimura made a disgruntled face. "Do you mind telling me what the hell this is all about?" Hiei said. He stuck his hand in his mouth, and pulled out a loose tooth. "...uuhhhhhh....don't...you remember?" Kimura asked with a cheesey smile. "no I don't reme....." Hiei looked down at her arms. "what the hell happened to you?" Hiei asked. "Oh.....um..." Kimura bent down and grabbed a sweatshirt, throwing it over her head. ".....why are there bruises on your arms?" Hiei asked. "Are you hungry, im hungry." Kimura said. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen, Hiei following right behind her.  
  
"What happened last night?" Hiei asked. "nothing..its nothing..." Kimura said. Hiei stared at her. "It was just an accident." Kimura said looking down. "Who did this?" Hiei asked. "...you did....." Kimura said. Everything went silence.  
  
"Let me see your arms." Hiei demanded. "No Hiei...im fine." "let me see your arms!" Hiei yelled causing Kimura to jump. She took off her sweatshirt, and Hiei grabbed her right hand, lifting her arm. He inspected the bruise. "im.....sorry." Hiei said. Kimura couldn't believe what she had just heard. Did he actually say the word.....sorry? Kimura never thought Hiei even knew the word.  
  
"Kurama ...always told me Im violent when I get drunk...I'll kick Yusuke's ass." Hiei said. "How did you know it was Yusuke." Kimura asked. "That bastard showed me the stuff after I drank it.....now that I remembered......it's a shame for him that I did." Hiei said. "Im...sorry about your jaw Hiei." Kimura said. "Why what did you do?" Hiei asked. "Well you weren't letting go so...I kinda punched you...hard." Kimura said. Hiei smiled. "where are my clothes?" Hiei asked. "Im washing them. Kimura said. "Nice boxers."  
  
"How is your hang over?" Kimura asked. "So is that what you ningens call this?" Hiei asked rubbing his head sitting down on the couch. "you want some food?" Kimura asked. "No...no food...." Hiei said holding his stomach. "Does your head still hurt?" Kimura asked. "I could hardly see strait, and talking is making me feel dizzy...I say so." Hiei said laying down. "We'll...my mom used to do something when I would suffer from my amnesia migraines." Kimura said. "Amnesia?" Hiei asked. "Yeah..i fell when I was little. I lost all my memory, but I luckly gained all or most of all my memories back...here let me show you. It makes the pain go away." Kimura said. "Sit up." Kimura said helping Hiei up. Hiei slowly sat up. "I want to lay down." Hiei said. "Trust me it will make you feel better." Kimura said.  
  
Kimura placed her hands on both sides of Hiei's temples. She started to massage his temple clockwise. Hiei was about to protest, but it did make the pain go away, and it felt really good. "Lean your head back on the couch." Kimura said pulling his head back. Hiei closed his eyes. Before he knew it, he was drifting off into yet another sleep.  
  
Kimura started to giggle. "Hiei.....your not supposed to fall asleep." Kimura paused. There was a knock at the back door. She ran to the door and opened it. "R.....Ryu?" Kimura asked. He stepped inside the house. "I need to talk to you." He said. "Kimura where did you put my.....clothes." Hiei stopped at the sight of Ryu. "Ok, well I could see you too are buisy at the moment, ill come back later." Ryu said. "Oh.....wait! Ryu its..not like that.....im washing his clothes they got all worn and stuff after the demons came last night." Kimura said turning red. "Right.....well.....ill come back later." Ryu said walking out the door.  
  
"Your clothes are in the dryer Hiei....." Kimura said. Another knock came at the door. "Hi Kurama." Kimura said welcoming him in. "Is Hiei still here? Im very sorry I did not come back to the house with you last night.....i didn't know..... are you alright?" He asked Kimura. "Yeah im fine....." Kimura said. "Hiei is not exactly the greatest person to be around when he is drunk." Kurama said. Hiei walked into the room fully dressed. "Listen.....you guys.....talk or whatever.....but I have to go find someone." Kimura said slipping on her shoes. Hiei gave her a sideways glance. Kimura returned it. She closed the door, and walked toward town. "I hope he is here somewhere..." Kimura said looking around.  
  
"Hiei.....im leaving for spirit world.....there are a few things I must address Koenma with.....i just hope Kimura will forgive me." 


	5. chapter 5

Is confusing your readers considered a dirty habbit? If it is...I gotta get rid of it . maybe this chapter will be my recovery I do a lot of explaining here and almost confused my self lol but I worked out all the kinks yay we are anit-kink here accept if you are a kinky person.....ok im leaving enjoy ; )   
  
"Yes Kurama what is it?" Koenma asked folding is hands on his desk. Kurama hesitated. "Its.....very difficult to tell you, because I would be breaking a promise to Kimura, but its getting her into even more danger. So now I'm coming to you." Kurama said. "Well then.....tell me!" Koenma said.  
  
"Kimura has been having dreams lately, about a specific type of demon chasing her. They carry a mark of three circles on their forehead, exactly like the one's Kyozame's demons carry. Then demon showed up chasing only her at the dance. They had the same markings. Kimura told me that in her dream, they were yelling at her about a book. She said that a man in her dream gave her the book."  
  
"You don't suppose....." Koenma started. "I think she is.....and Ryu has been following her around lately." Kurama said. Koenma sat back in his chair. "You wouldn't be doing this because....." Koenma was cut off. "Youko was my past. Im doing this for Kimura. She could get seriously hurt, and without her knowledge of the past, she could be in great danger." Kurama said. "What do you mean? She does not remember her past?" Koenma asked. "she does not remember anything.....and im not sure why." Kurama said. "keep an eye on her. I think I may have found a job we could give her." Koenma said  
  
"Ryu! Where are you?" Kimura called walking down the sidewalk. "Are you stalking me?" Came Ryu's voice from behind her. She turned around. "What do you have to talk to me about?" Kimura asked. "What?...oh...uh....nothing...I don't know what you are talking about..." Ryu said in a strange tone. ".....But you just told me tha....." Kimura was cut off as Ryu put his hand over her mouth. "I didn't talk to you....." He stepped away. "What is your problem? Why are you acting so weird?" Kimura asked. "uuh....im not acting weird...." Ryu said. "What ever." Kimura said throwing her arms up in the air. She walked away. Ryu made sure she was out of sight.  
  
"What was that all about? You know we will get her soon." Came a demons voice. Ryu turned around. What does my brother want?" He asked. The demon walked up to him, and sure enough had the symbol of the circles on his forehead. "Follow me." The demon replied. "This wouldn't be one of those little 'try and kill your little brother' traps is it?" Ryu asked. "If we kill you now, we won't get the information we want." The demon said walking. "If its about the book or the girl I'm not talking." Ryu replied. "just talk to your brother he's anxious to see you."  
  
Ryu walked through woods where he and his older brother used to hide in together many years ago. "ah so my little brother finally returns home." Came a familiar voice. Ryu turned around to see his brother standing behind him. "I'm not going to tell you where the book is, because I don't know...and neither does Kimura so just leave her out of this." Ryu said. "So is that how you greet your brother after a couple thousand years huh? I didn't even want the book." He said rolling his eyes sarcastically. "Then why am I here?" Ryu asked. "ok, sit down and ill tell you a story." Kyozame said . "Ill stand." Ryu said crossing his arms. "There once were two very close brothers. They lived happily, having the time of there lives, getting into trouble, stealing and kicking the crap out of weaker demons. One day the older brother decided to steal a certain book from one of the most highly guarded places in spirit world. He told his brother about this thinking he would help, and was right. They both successfully stole this book, but something went wrong!" Kyozame yelled turning toward his younger brother. "The younger brother betrayed the older brother, and stole the book from him with the help of an accomplice."  
  
"That was a beautiful story....what was the point?" Ryu asked yawning. "Ill forgive you if you join up with me once more. We could both get that book again." Kyozame said smiling. "er...nah I don't wanna." Ryu said shrugging. "What? Kyozame asked. "The whole reason why I took the book from you is because I have better uses for it than you do. "And what are your intentions?" Kyozame asked. "You'll see when I get it back." Ryu said walking away. "You will regret this day my brother." Kyozame called out. Ryu waved without looking back.  
  
"What was that all about?' Hiei asked as Kimura walked into the kitchen. "Your still here?" Kimura asked. Hiei put his feet on the table. "I could see you have your old clothes on now." Kimura said smiling. "Hn." Hiei got up. "where are you going?" Kimura asked. "to Kurama's....you should come too." Hiei replied. "...ok..." Kimura said following Hiei.  
  
"You know something Kurama...tell me." Hiei said. "And me too." Came Yusukes voice. Kurama brought Hiei and Yusuke into his bedroom and sat down on the bed. Are you going to tell us or do you just have the urge to have male to male sex?" Yusuke asked sarcastically. Kurama acted like he didn't here the comment. "Kimura may be a wanted criminal in spirit world." Kurama said. ".....Kimura? a criminal? What has she been doing behind our back?" Yusuke asked leaning against Kurama's dresser. "She inhabited another body you fool!" Hiei snapped. "Like Kurama?" Yusuke asked. "exactly. This one infamous demon went missing suddenly a few thousand years ago. Spirit detectives have been trying to figure this one out, especially Ryu, the partner of this demon. Ryu was finally taken into spirit world custody about 300 years ago, and has been working as a spirit detective as punishment for his crimes.  
  
"How bad of a demon are we talking?" Yusuke asked. "You knew her didn't you?" Hiei asked. Kurama looked down at the floor. "No way! What? did she turn you down for a date or something?" Yusuke asked. "No." Kurama said, still keeping eye contact on the floor. "Then what!" Yusuke yelled, a wide smile on his face. "well......we had a few encounters with each other before, but there was a book that I desired deeply to take from the most highly guarded temples in spirit world.....before I could get to it, she took it. I guess you could say we were a little competitive with each other." Kurama said smiling. "....that's the book she is most infamous for, both her and Ryu." "wow who woulda thought that our Kimura is actually a demon almost as bad as Youko Kurama." Yusuke said.  
  
"Im not certain if this is all true...but....her demon form looked exactly like Koraseru." Kurama said. "So you have known about this since the necklace incident!?" Yusuke asked. "No..i assumed...and I still do." Kurama said. "Im just not certain.....naturally when you inhabit another body, you are born or remember the memories and intentions of your past. Kimura is so clueless, she is having Koraseru's memories, and does not realize they are hers." Kurama said. "Amnesia." Hiei said. "What?" Yusuke asked. "Kimura told me she she fell when she was little, and lost her memory.....she didn't gain that memory back." Hiei said. "That could and probably is this situation." Kurama said. "Ok this is great and everything, but....what's the big deal? What are we supposed to do?" Yusuke asked. "I suggest we watch her. Ryu is going to be with her all the time now...." Kurama said. "Why is that bad?" Yusuke asked. "supposedly Koraseru hid the book...Ryu wil want it. We cant let him get the book....we don't know what he would do with it. There is also Ryu's brother who wants the book. That's whose demons those are. He knows Kimura is Koraseru. He knows that she has memory...somewhere.....of that hiding spot. I have told Koenma...hes going to do something...but for now.....we watch Kimura, and we pretend we no nothing." Kurama said. "...this is a lot to take in...why don't we tell her who she is? It might be a lot easier." Yusuke said. "you incompetent ningen. That might get her in even more trouble." Hiei said. "Yes besides....Ryu knows she doesn't remember. If he wanted her to, he would have told her already. There may have been a reason why he didn't." Kurama said. "He tried to tell her something earlier today......" Hiei replied. As soon as he spoke, he disappeared out the window. "Where is he going?" Yusuke asked. "So much for pretending to not know much." Kurama said.  
  
"Hey guys! There you are! Dinner is done." Kimura smiled. Yusuke and Kurama looked at each other with a sweet drop. "oh...where's Hiei?  
  
Im back....hopefully this has you a little more "in the loop" THE PLOT THICKENS DUN DUN DUN! SPOILER! NEXT CHAPTER HIEI GOES MENTAL ON RYU! DON'T MISS IT! 


	6. chapter 6

chapter 6  
  
you have to excuse me im all tiered and running on no sleep this chapter is crazy ; )   
  
"He'll come back, he always does." Kurama said quietly to Kimura. She had been standing in the same spot looking out the window for quite some time now. It was pitch black outside, and it was starting to rain. "You're right Kurama.....i guess I shouldn't worry." Kimura said, trying to smile. "Its getting late, I don't want you to walk home by yourself, ill walk you." Kurama said. "Thank you Kurama." Kimura said.  
  
Kimura arrived with Kurama at her doorstep. Kimura turned around and Kurama noticed the girl slightly glance over his shoulder. "Don't worry. He will be fine." Kurama said once more. Kimura smiled. "I guess im just worrying a little too much." Kimura said. "If he comes back to your house...will you tell him over to mine, no matter how late or early it is? Ill even leave my window unlocked...." Kimura said. "Of course." Kurama said with a smile. Kimura hugged Kurama. "Kimura...." Kurama said stopping her from walking inside. "Yes?" She asked. "If you.....have any more...you know....dreams, let me know?" Kurama asked. "ok. I trust you, your such a good friend. Its strange...it seems like we have gotten so much more closer after last years incident." Kimura said smiling. "Oh one more thing Kimura.... Can I tell Hiei about your dreams. He might want an explanation on a few things." Kurama said. "sure. I guess he could help me figure out why I am having dreams about demons that are really chasing me....maybe im predicting the future or something." Kimura said. She laughed. "I feel so pathetic right now." Kurama smiled. "Why?" He asked. "Im so clueless...oh well... I wont keep you from your sleep any longer, thank you so much Kurama. I will see you tomorrow." Kimura replied. She walked inside and closed the door. Kurama sighed. "you have it backwards Koraseru.....cant you at least remember me?"  
  
"Like im going to join back up with him! His intentions were so pathetic. Oh lets take the book and own the world. It has all the secrets of life and all the powers of doom bla bla bla! He so pathetic like that!" Ryu ranted to him self walking down the sidewalk. He rolled his eyes. "I swear if he touches that girl, he will pay!" at that very moment, a hand reached out, grabbing him by his jacket. Before Ryu could even blink. He was thrown against a tree, and pinned by the persons hand. "What the hell!" Ryu yelled "You again! Hiei let go of me!" Ryu yelled once more. Hiei held Ryu up by his shirt once more, smacking him against the tree again. "You stay away from Kimura! I don't give a damn what kind of past she had! And I don't care if you need her help to get something you lost a long time ago!" Hiei pushed Ryu's back up harder against the tree trunk. Ryu squirmed in pain. He could feel the bark of the tree digging into his back. "If you come within a mile of her I will cut you!" he said letting go." I little over protective of her don't you think Hiei?" Ryu asked limping foreword. "if you tell her about her past, she could be in even more danger! Your brothers demons are keeping a close watch on both you and her. They figure once you tell her, she will remember and they will take her right there. her emotions are so weak. Her mind could be easily manipulated by your brother and his demons. You open your mouth, you blow everything!" Hiei said  
  
"Don't you think its worse not telling her?" Ryu yelled. She will catch on eventually. Your just running away from it. What? Are you afraid she might go with her past and ditch you?" Ryu chuckled loudly, the rain now pouring down on them both. "This isn't my idea Ryu. Kurama had the common sense to keep it like it is!" Hiei yelled back. Ryu laughed even harder. "Kurama huh? Perhaps he's afraid of what will become of him if she find out about her past!" Ryu yelled. Hiei growled. "I could see your clueless. Why don't you have a little chat with my old buddy!" Ryu said.  
  
Hiei ran at Ryu with his Katana drawn, but something wrapped around it, pulling it out of his hand. "what the...Kurama!" Hiei yelled. Kurama held his roes whip tightly, walking toward the two demons. "Ah, Kurama..we were just talking about you to.." Ryu said sarcastically. "Leave me out of all this. It has nothing to do with any of this." Kurama said. "Don't you think someone should tell her." Ryu said. "No." Kurama answered. "Why?" Ryu asked. "Koenma told me not to. She wants us all to keep an eye on kimura... he has a certain job he wants to assign you too..i think this may have to do with letting Kimura remember on her own. "Hiei was right. If you telll her like ou were trying t do before, you brother could manipulate her, he will give her wrong information that will lead to the chaos of all the worlds." "How long were you standing there Kurama?" Hiei asked gritting his teeth together. "Let her slowly remember on her own. If she does, she will be able to chose what to do her self, and wont be pressured to make a certain decision. I know she will make a right one." Kurama said. "Which means im screwed!" Ryu said throwing his hands up in the air."  
  
Kurama sighed. "Trust me Ryu...if you really cared for her.....then you will let her figure it out on her own." Hiei shifted an evil glance to Ryu. Ryu opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and nodded. Ryu disappeared with a swift movement. "What was that all about?" Hiei asked Kurama. "nothing important.....now if you really cared about Kimura......you would get to her house right now." Kurama smiled. With another swift movement, another demon vanished. Kurama exhaled in relief. "Hiei's got competition." Kurama smiled. He headed in the direction of his house.  
  
Kimura ran to Hiei embracing him tightly. "Where were you?" Kimura asked stepping away. "not far." Hiei said. "What wrong?" Kimura asked. "What?" Hiei asked. "Whats wrong?" Kimura asked once more. "Nothing! Kurama just......told me you have been having these dreams." Hiei said. "oh....." Kimura said stepping back. "Why didn't.....I know about this?" Hiei asked trying very hard to sound like it didn't bother him. "oh.....um.....I don't know, I just thought you might not have cared, and thought it was pathetic or something." Kimura said avoiding eye contact. "I don't.....go to bed." Hiei said pointing to her bed. "ok, ok......"Kimura climbed back into bed, and Hiei sat on the windowsill, looking out into the rainy night.  
  
"If you really cared for her, then you would let her figure it out on her own." "if you cared for her....."  
  
Hiei crossed his arms as that repeated through his head. Ryu could forget it.  
  
. sooo tiered I think im going to go to bed now I hope you liked it or was amused 


	7. chapter 7

Kimura awoke to Hiei standing over her. She jumped up. "Hiei....." "Your mother has been calling you for the past 5 minutes." Hiei responded. He headed over to Kimura's closet. "Oh my god im going to be late!" Kimura said. Hiei chucked Kimura's uniform at her, just as the sound of footsteps could be heard. Kimura ran to Hiei and pushed him into the closet full force, closing the door. "Kimura, you are going to be late for school." Her mother closed the door. Kimura changed, and opened the closet. "Sorry Hiei." Kimura said chuckling. Hiei disappeared in the blink of an eye.  
  
Kimura ran out the door down the sidewalk. Half way there she had the feeling someone was following her. Kimura stopped and turned around. "Hiei are you following me?" She called to a tree. There was no response. Kimura ran the rest of the way to school.  
  
Hiei jumped from tree to tree, watching Kimura. He finally landed on the ground next to another man. "What are you doing here?" Hiei asked. "I told Kurama I would help, so im helping." Ryu replied. "still I think following a girl for the rest of her life is a shitty idea." Ryu add. "Not the rest of her life, until this afternoon." Hiei replied. "What's this afternoon?" Ryu asked pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Hiei walked away. Ryu shrugged. "You want one?" Ryu asked holding a cigarette to Hiei. Hiei turned around. "I don't put that crap into my system." He replied, then jumped into a tree. "Suit your self." Ryu replied putting his lit cigarette between his lips.  
  
Kimura walked out of school feeling quite tiered. The chili October air waking her about slightly. Yusuke and Kuwabara walked along side of her. "ok what did you guys want to talk to me about?" Kimura asked. "Beets the hell out of me....Yusuke still needs to clue me in." Kuwabara said. Yusuke slammed his foot on Kuwabara's toe. "Just follow us." Yusuke said  
  
Yusuke lead them into an alley where Hiei , Kurama, and Botan waited. ".....whats going on here?" Kimura asked. "the portal awaits you." Botan said with a smile. ".....wow.....that must have cost a lot of money to get a portal that big." Kimura said. "not for Koenma. For spirit world guides they are free because its in our job."  
  
All six of them walked through the portal, leading straight to the gates of spirit world. "Its about time you got here." Came a voice. "Ryu?" Kimura asked. "What exactly is going on here?" Kimura asked. "you will find out soon enough." Hiei said eyeing Ryu with an evil glare.  
  
Ryu watched as the group walked inside. "Ryu! What the hell is going on!? You haven't told me anything! And you keep sneaking away from me!" Rimi screamed. "And there's nothing you can do about it pip squeak." Ryu said flicking her on the nose. Rimi kicked the back of Ryu's knee, causing him to collapse. "Idiot." Rimi said, and stepped on his back.  
  
"Kimura." Koenma started. "Does the name Koraseru seem familiar to you?" he asked. "Well......no I have never ehard of that name before." Kimura said. "Just cut to the chase Koenma." Ryu said leaning against the wall in the back. "Kimura......I am sending you on a very important mission, inot makai." Koenma said. Kimura gasped. "Am i....going alone?" she asked. "No. Ryu is going with you." Koenma replied. Hiei eyed Koenma with anger. "Kimura. We are aware that you had amnesia when you were ?" Koenma asked. "well...yeah but.." "You didn't get all of your memory back. There is one piece missing. "before you were born. You were an ice demon known as Koraseru. You were mischievous and stole many things...with your partner Ryu." Kimura gasped, and looked back at Ryu. He raised his eyebrows when both of their gazes met. "Kimura, before you inhabited a human body, you stole something very important from one of spirit world's high temples. It was a book. Its proper name is Michi. This book contains many secrets, spells, curses, everything. You hid it somewhere, and now Ryu's brother is trying to find it. His demons are after the book, and you. Does this seem familiar?" Koenma asked. "In......my dreams yes......but I cant remember any of this in which you told me.....why must I go to Makai?" Kimura asked. "To help you remember. Ryu is going to take you because he knew where you both were ." Koenma said.  
  
"Koenma. Surely you wont let her just go with Ryu!" Hiei finally said. "that pitiful demon could easily find the book by threatening Kimura. After all, he will do anything for that book. How do we know he doesn't take it?" Hiei said. "I suggest you also bring someone else along. It would be more wise." Hiei said. "Your right. Kurama. You too will go on this mission." Hiei muttered something angrily uner his breath. "It seems that you also play a role in Kimura's past." Koenma said. Yusuke and Hiei looked at Kurama. A sweat drop fell from his forehead. "Yes.....I do." Kurama replied swallowing hard. "You.....do?" Kimura asked. "I actually knew.....Youko?" Kimura asked. "Oh my god you have got to be kidding me." Ryu said laughing sarcastically. ".....yes. you did." Kurama said. "oh...ok." Kimura replied. ".....this is.....to weird." Kimura said shaking her head. "Im sorry Kimura.....but we must find this book before Ryu's brother does." Koenma replied. "You should pack.....you leave tomorrow." Koenma said. "what.....will I tell my mother?" Kimura asked. "Don't worry sweetie, spirit world takes care of that." Botan said smiling. "oh.....alright....." everyone walked out of the office feeling not the brightest, especial Kimura and Kurama who both looked a little pale in the face. 


	8. chapter 8

"What your problem?" Hiei asked sitting on Kurama's windowsill watching the frantic Kurama cleaning his already immaculate room. "Nothing." Kurama said. You have been dusting that same dresser for over an hour now." Hiei said. "I'm fine. You should go talk to Kimura. This may be your last chance before she leaves, and she wasn't looking well when we left." Kurama said. "You cant hide it for ever." Hiei said jumping out of his window.  
  
Kimura sat on her bed with a worried look on her face. She gazed at her unpacked bag, while biting her right thumb nail. Hiei jumping in through her opened window made her gasp. "Now what's wrong with you?" Hiei asked. "I think I need to be alone Hiei." Kimura said looking at him. Hiei noticed the fear in her eyes, making him feel uneasy. He walked over to her bag which still lay on the floor, and picked it up. "Hn...You didn't even pack yet." Hiei said. ".....i cant." Kimura said in a stutter." And why not?" Hiei asked with an angry tone, for he knew what was coming next. "Hiei im to scared to move." Kimura said. "Stand up." Hiei said. "What?" Kimura asked. "Stand up!" Hiei yelled. Kimura stood up. Hiei stood so close to Kimura, their noses were toughing. "You are not afraid!" Hiei whispered. "You will not stay here and ignore this! You are going to complete your mission, no matter how dangerous or how unpleasant it may sound!" a tear ran down Kimura's face. "but im scared." Kimura said covering her face with both hands. Hiei grabbed both f her wrists, holding her arms away from her face. She looked away.  
  
"Look at me damn it! If you want to survive, you cannot be afraid! Now you are going to go, and finish what you started seventeen years ago!" Hiei let go of Kimura's arms and took a step back. Kimura whipped the tears from her cheeks, and looked down at the unpacked bag. "I Will." Kimura said. "Here, take this." Hiei said handing her his katana. "but.....Hiei.....this is yours." Kimura said. "I have an extra one. Use this. Your strong enough." Hiei said. Kimura grabbed His katana, and inspected it. "thank you Hiei." Kimura said. She set the Katana down on the bed, and hugged Hiei, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. Hiei hugged her even tighter, closing his eyes, pretending time had stopped, and it was just him and her. "I promise Hiei, I will make it my true mission to come back just so I could see you." Kimura whispered. Hiei pulled away, putting one hand over his heart, and wincing in pain. "What's wrong?" Kimura asked. "Nothing." Hiei said looking down at the floor.  
  
Kimura walked back over to Hiei. "Hiei......incase I don't get time tomorrow....." Kimura wrapped her arms around Hiei's neck, and leaned in for a kiss. Hiei pulled his head back slightly, looking toward the opened door. Kimura leaned foreword a little more expecting some form of contact, but never got any. Kimura opened her eyes. Her arms were rapped around air. Kimura fell forward landing on her stomach on the carpet. ".....Hiei?" Kimura asked looking around. "Kimura. I have been calling you for the past couple of minutes. Dinner is ready!" Her mom called. Kimura got up off of her stomach and ran over to the bed, pulling the covers up over Hiei's katana. "Ok thank you mother." Kimura said. "That was a wasted moment." Kimura said frowning.  
  
Hiei sat up in a tree branch, looking down. His hand was held to his chest. "What's wrong with you?" Ryu asked from the branch above. Hiei ignored him. "Your heart aches for her huh?" He asked. "hn!" Hiei replied. "Your going ot have to give it up sooner or later." Ryu smiled. He jumped down and walked away.  
  
Kimura awoke to Botan knocking on her window. Kimura got dressed, kissed her sleeping mother goodbye, and grabbed her bag.  
  
"Are you three ready?" Koenma asked. Kimura looked back Yusuke, Botan, Hiei Kuwabara and Rimi. "Yes....." they all answered in unison. Kimura held Hiei's katana tightly to her side, looking back at him one last time. he nodded to her. Kimura could hear his voice in her head once more reassuring her that everything will be fine. With that, all three stepped into the portal.  
  
"Wow Hiei, you could tell she didn't want to leave you huh?" Yusuke said. ".....Hiei? Wow.....he was there a second ago." Kuwabara said.  
  
Hiei pulled out his new katana, and slashed it against a tree, making quite the damage. Hiei moved to another tree, cutting it down completely, then another, and another. "That's right Hiei, let it all out." Came Yusuke's sniggering voice. Hiei turned around, throwing his katana at Yusuke's head. Yusuke caught it between his two palms. He chucked it back at Hiei. it landed in the ground. Hiei picked it up, and walked away. "Hey Hiei you wanna talk?" Yusuke asked laughing once more. Go to hell." Hiei answered. "aaw come one im trying to be sensitive here." Yusuke laughed. "Hey where are you going?" Yusuke asked. "Away." Hiei said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Yusuke asked. "You shall soon find out." Hiei said disappearing. 


	9. chapter 9

"SO where exactly are we going?" Kimura asked pushing away at the leaves in front of her. "To the temple. Perhaps there is something there that will get your memory back." Kurama said. "Maybe....." Kimura responded. Ryu pulled off his jacket leaving his chest bare. He rummaged through his jacket pocket and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. "Its hot as hell in October here." He said lighting his cigarette.  
  
"You guys are lucky. You could take off your shirts." Kimura said rolling her eyes. "No one's protesting against you taking off your shirt." Ryu responded. Kurama rolled his eyes. "pig." Kimura responded. "Goody, goody." Ryu replied. "Idiot." "Shitty excuse for a demon." "Shitty excuse for a living creature!" "Watch your step." "WHAT!?" Kimura screamed as she tripped over something sticking out of the ground. "What the hell!?" Kimura screamed out loud. Ryu started to laugh. "It wasn't that funny." Kimura said. "Considering you used to trip over that same tree rout when you were a demon...yeah it was." Ryu replied. "What?" Kimura and Kurama asked in unison. "You always tripped over that thing. There was this one time you actually got so pissed, you started slashing at it. Look the tree still has scars from that." Ryu said pointing at the rout. Kimura looked down. There were scratch marks in it. "I.....i don't remember." Kimura said. Ryu sighed. "Come on! We have been at this for eight hours. You are telling me that you don't remember anything?" Ryu asked aggravated. "No.....I have never been here!" Kimura yelled. Ryu grabbed Kimura by the arms very tightly, and brought her close to him. "Yes you have!" Ryu screamed. Ready with his rose whip, but stopped himself. There was a strange look in Kimura's she be remembering something?  
  
"It was you!" Kimura screamed. "What?" Ryu asked with an aggravated chuckle. Kimura raised her hand, and slapped Ryu across the face as hard as she could, sending him face first into the ground. Kurama tried to hold back a laugh, but couldn't help it. "What- the hell- was that for!?" Ryu asked getting to his knees. "It was in my dream. Someone yelled at me and slapped me across the face. That hurt! It was you! You slapped me! And you gave me the book! And ran for my dear life!" Kimura said. "Yes and...!!??" Ryu asked eagerly. ".....and......then I woke up...that was the end of my dream...but I figured out that you slapped me! You idiot! What was that for?" Kimura asked. Ryu looked up at Kurama, then back at Kimura. "Nothing important now." Ryu replied. He got up, and went ahead, looking around.  
  
"I guess we could camp here for the night." Ryu said sitting down putting his jacket back on. "Ill go get some wood for a fire." Kurama said. He walked away, picking up twigs he found on the ground. Ryu reached into his pocket and pulled out his lighter, putting it on a rock next to him as he sat down. He stretched out across the ground, resting his head a log. "Welcome to your life for as many days as it takes." Ryu said. Kimura frowned. "I'll go help Kurama." Kimura said. "Ok, don't get lost." Ryu said. Kimura picked up Hiei's katana, and walked deeper into the forest. She looked up at the trees in amazement. "Woe, these trees are so tall." Kimura said looking up. Something glimmering in evening sunlight caught her attention. It was way up high on one of the branches of a tree. "what.....is that?" Kimura asked. Kimura leaned the katana against the tree, and started to climb the branches. Finally, about fifty feet from the ground, Kimura reached what was a necklace, hanging one of the branches above her. Kimura watching it dangle. "Wow.....its beautiful." She said. It was a silver pendant, with a red stone in the middle. Kimura reached out to touch it. Just as she did, she started to feel odd and dizzy. Kimura started to black out, just as she felt herself falling.  
  
"Oh man.....He will be so disappointed if he finds out I lost mine. Stupid Ryu, It's all his fault."  
  
Kimura awoke to the night sky above her and a splitting headache. "Finally your awake!" Ryu said walking over to her. "What the hell were you doing up in a tree?" He asked. "What?" Kimura asked sitting up. "I caught you before you could hit the ground.....why did you jump?" Ryu asked. "I didn't jump.....i blacked out.....i think......i could hardly remember." Kimura said. Just them, Kimura remembered the strangest dream. "It was raining out and it was night time. I was looking for something, and couldn't find it.....i blamed it on Ryu." Kimura said aloud. Ryu and Kurama looked at each other. "You remembered this?" Kurama asked. "Yes.....well.....i had it in a dream." Kimura said. "At least we are getting somewhere." Ryu said. "Anything else?" Kurama asked. "No." Kimura said shaking her head."  
  
Kimura couldn't fall back to sleep. She knew she had a flash back because of the pendant she found "The pendant.....its still there." Kimura whispered to herself. After reassuring herself that everyone was asleep, Kimura quietly reached into her bag, and pulled out a flashlight. She walked deeper into the forest, shining the light on the trees, looking for the spot. When she saw the glimmer of the silver from the pendant, she climbed the tree once more. Kimura hesitated in grabbing the necklace. If she fell again, no one would be there to catch her. Kimura took her flashlight, and knocked it off the branch, causing it to drop to the ground. She climbed back down the tree.  
  
Kimura found it laying on the ground. She picked it up, and looked at it. She carefully put it around her neck, tucking it under her shirt, and headed back to camp.  
  
"Here Kurounue, take this." "What is it?" "I made it out of silver and rubies I took from that temple. It will give you good luck. I have one too see. As long as we both wear it we will be protected by the other person, through spirit." "Wow.....and your giving this to me? What about..." "nah he doesn't need one, he's got you." (Laughter)  
  
Kimura opened her eyes. The sun was already up, and Ryu and Kurama were all set to go. "Who's Kurounue?" Kimura asked sitting up. Ryu looked at Kurama who went pale at the moment. "She's all yours, I gotta piss." Ryu said slapping Kurama on the back and walking away.  
  
"Kurounue was my partner.....he was like a brother to you.....Koraseru." Kurama said. "What did you see?" Kurama asked. Kimura took the pendant off, and handed it to Kurama. "I found this high up on the tree branch.. This is what I was looking for, and I lost it.....i guess I found it now huh?" Kimura said. "Maybe if I meet him, I will remember even more." Kimura said. Kurama stood up. "Yeah.....maybe." "Ok, lets go we are half way there." Ryu said coming back. 


	10. chapter 10

"Those stupid idiots!" Kyozame laughed as he looked out over the forrest from his balcony. "Sure the plan is great, bring her hear to get her memory back, but they are forgetting about me!." He smiled. "Boys!?" Kyozame called. Two demons walked out onto the balcony. "Yes my lord?" They both responded. "They brought the girl here. I could sense them. they are pretty far away though. It might take a few days. Get the girl and bring her to me alive. As for the other two, kill them." "Sir!" They both responded, and left. "Hmmm.......and Kurama also huh? This is very interesting."  
  
"Its been three days, how come we are not there yet?" Kimura asked. "I haven't been there in a long time. I have been ban from Makai you know! There are a lot more trees now. But we are almost there." Ryu said. "Rumor has it that the shanobi roam these parts. If we have to stop for the night before we get there, we might be able to find their camp." Kurama replied. "Hell they wouldn't let me stay in their camp. All the shanobi hate me. Even though I'm ban from Makai doesn't mean I don't come here. The shanobi get in m way." Ryu said. "Shanobi.....as in Jin and Touya?" Kimura asked. "Yes." Kurama replied. Kimura smiled. "I miss them." She said. "Oh dear god you know them!?" Ryu asked. "Yeah and they are nice demons! Unlike you!" Kimura said. "What? What did I do?" Ryu asked. "You slapped me." Kimura said. "Your still on me about that!? Well you deserved it. You were acting like such a baby." Ryu said crossing his arms. "What did I do?" Kimura asked. "You remember that for yourself."Ryu said. He walked a little more ahead of the two. "Hn!" Kimura crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at Ryu.  
  
"Hey Kurama, how di di know you and Kurounue?" Kimura asked looking at him. "Oh.....well.....we were all friendly rivalries." Kurama said. "Is that why you don't care for Ryu much?" Kimura asked. "....." "I could tell you guys hold some sort of grudge against each other. You aren't telling me, but I will find out sooner or later." Kimura smiled. Kurama smiled back. "Its something like that." He replied. Kurama stopped. He turned around. "What's wrong Kurama?" Kimura asked. Ryu ran to where Kimura and Kurama were standing. He inhaled deeply through his nose, smelling the air. "Its my brother!" Ryu yelled. "That's not all!" Kurama yelled. "what?" Kimura asked. Demons ran at them from behind the trees, attacking them with force. Kimura swung Hiei's katana, slashing demons in two, while Ryu used his fists, and Kurama, his rose whip.  
  
A demon with long claws started slashing at Kimura. It finally knocked the sword out of Kimura's hand, and slashed her across the face, the cut starting just above her eye, all the way down her nose right to the side of her left jaw. Kimura cried out in pain, her right eye going blurry because of the pain just above. Kimura summoned enough energy to create her ice blade, fighting the demon once more. A demon came up from behind her, just touching her lightly on the shoulder. Kimura froze up. She couldn't move at all. She was almost paralyzed. The two demons took her and ran away, meanwhile ryu and Kurama were still fighting.  
  
"Ryu they have taken Kimura!" Kurama yelled. "Ill get her, you keep these guys busy!" Ryu yelled running off after them. Ryu could just see the demons and Kimura, when they ran into a portal. Ryu dove in, just as the portal closed, and missed it. "GOD DAMN IT!" Ryu yelled slamming down on the ground. "they took her." Kurama responded walking up behind him. "Yeah." Ryu said. "She should be safe. He won't kill her, not until she remembers and tells him that is." Ryu said. "What's wrong Kurama?" Ryu asked. "Its that other sent. Its coming even closer......" Kurama turned around rapidly, his rose whip ready.  
  
Kimura was fading in and out of passing out. The pain from the slash across her face was causing her eyes to tear, and everything was going blurry. Kimura closed her eyes, hoping it would go away. She could feel herself being dropped hard on the ground, and could here the demons yelling. Kimura opened her eyes. Everything was even more blurry. She could see them fighting someone. She couldn't make out their face, but her was dressed in mostly all black. Kimura could feel herself passing out. She closed her eyes, but opened them once more, fighting the feeling. The black figure walked up to her, and kneeled down, carrying her over to a rock. Kimura could feel her head leaning up against a rock. the figure then whipped Kimura's face with a piece of cloth. Kimura winced, but let the character do it any ways. She felt very comfortable around this.....unknown figure for some reason, and something about 'it' seemed quite familiar.  
  
"Who are you?" Kimura was able to say. She reached out her hand, but the figure backed away, leaving her sight. "w.....wait." Kimura said. She could feel herself becoming more and more weak. She finally blacked out.  
  
"Oy! you almost rose whipped me to death!" The Irish goblin laughed, levitating in the air. "We thought you were with the demons." Ryu said crossing his arms. Jin frownd. he swooped down, and looked at Ryu. "ah you're the one whos got the stinky wind blowin this way." He replied. "psh that's right Im bad." Ryu said putting his arms on his hips. "Nothing you could beat me up for right now sorry to say." He replied. "Do you know a man by the name of Kyozame?" Kurama asked. "That man has been bothering us with is demons lately! Very annoying. Its been upsetting the shanobi." Jin replied stepping through bush in front of him. "Kimura was captured by his demons, and is going back to his castle." Ryu said. "Kimura? How is that girl?" Jin asked. "Not well." Kurama replied.  
  
Kurama and Ryu explained the whole situation to Jin on the way to his camp. Jin amazed at what he heard, ran and told Touya when they arrived. "We have to save her before your brother could get any information, or hurt her." Touya said. "I know Kimura, she won't tell." Kurama said. "then again....." Kurama looked at Ryu. "Kyozame knows .....everything about Kimura's past. He might.....get her to tell because of the events in her past. And worse, he might manipulate her thoughts." Kurama said. "We have to find her now." Ryu said. "I have no idea where he lives." Ryu said. "We have sensed some borders put up around property about five hundred miles from here." Touya replied. "I flew above once. I saw am odd mansion out in the middle of nowhere." Jin said. "That has to be my brother. He's the only bastard that would do that." Ryu replied. "five hundred miles is quite far from here." Kurama replied. "But it's the best we could do. "Right then! Me and touay shall come with you! We will leave tomorrow. I must go and inform the rest of the gang!" Jin said walking away.  
  
Kimura sat up, rubbing her head. She carefully touched the scar where the slash was on her face. It was hardly there. the strange character must have healed me." Kimura thought to herself. She looked around, for any sign of this mysterious person, but nothing was to be seen but trees. "crap.....now what do I do?" Kimura asked herself. "Maybe I could find the Shanobi tribe. Kimura thought. She started to hike around, looking for some sign of people anywhere.  
  
After a few hours, Kimura found her way out of the forest. "uh.....should I go back in there?' she asked herself. Kimura looked down. She was standing in a field of some sort of strange looking flowers. "Wow.....these are beautiful." Kimura said to herself. "hey you! Your standing on Haru flowers! They are very hard to grow!" a mans voice came. Kimura looked up. A tall man with blond short hair, a te-shirt and jeans came running up. Kimura jumped out of the flowers. "Im sorry." Kimura said. "Its alright." The man said bending down, and picking a few. "I grow these for my potions I make." "Potions?" Kimura asked. "Yeah." The man said he looked up. "wow....what happened to your face?" He asked. "attacked by a demon.....oh no! Hiei's katana! I must have left it back at the sight!" Kimura said slapping her hand on her head. "Hiei?.....Hiei Jagonshi?" The man asked. "y.....yeah.....you know him?" Kimura asked. "My team fought against his team during the dark tournament." He said. "My name is Sazuki. Hiei could tell you how I got my ass kicked by Genkai." He said laughing. "man I was idiotic there. "You know Genkai?" Kimura asked. "Sure I do. I know the whole gang. I helped Kurama in his match against karasu. I was the guy who gave him the potion that turned him into his Youko form." He said. "wow.....that's so cool.....my name is Kimura." She responded. "Nice to meet you Kimura. So.....what exactly are you doing here?" He asked. "I was on a mission, and got separated from Kurama, and a guy named Ryu." Kimura said. "Ryu.....i know that man. He comes and buys potions off of me when ever he could. He is one strange wolf demon." Suzuki said. ".....hes a wolf demon?" Kimura asked. "Yeah. He hides his form very accurately to, thanks to one of my potions. Would you like me to help you find your way back to them?" Sazuki asked. "that would be great! They said that where we were is the place where the shanobi lived." Kimura asked. "Wow. That about four hundred miles from here." Sazuki said. "Well they think im kidnapped by one of Kyozame's demons, and im at his castle. Does that give you any more clues?" Kimura asked  
  
"Kyozame? Man I hate that man. His land is just in those woods. He wanted to get my land too. I assume they are then going to come after you. If they were where you say they were, with the shanobi that is, then they would be heading in this direction to get to the mansion. See, I live smack in the middle of his property m field is all surrounded by woods, his woods. The only way to get to his mansion is by that path over there." Sazuki pointed at a stone path a couple of hundred yard away from them. it cuts into my property, but I don't fuss about it." He said. "They should come by this way and probably stop here." "That's great!" Kimura said. "You could stay here until they come.....we could go back to my cabin, and look at that wound you have there." He said  
  
"It looks like you are healing quite well." Sazuki said examining the cut. "some strange black figure healed me. I couldn't make out who it was." Kimura said. "Well he did a hell of a good job!" sazuki said. 


	11. chapter 11

"Its been a week......" Kimura said standing on the pourch of Sazuki's cabin. She looked out over field, the misty morning fog lingering over the green grass. Kimura closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply. "Who knew Makia would be so beautiful." She said. "Surprising, how some parts are so dangerous while others are so peaceful." Sazuki said walking out the door onto the porch. "Sazuki.....i cant stay here much longer. If they find out im here, you will be in danger as well." Kimura said turing to him.  
  
"In danger?" Sazuki asked. "Exactly what kind of mission are you on?" He asked. "Normal I stay out of the whole spirit world stuff, but now im curious s to why those demons kidnapped you in the first place." He said with curiosity.  
  
Kimura told him her whole situation, even about the dreams she had. She showed him the pendant and told him about the book. "ive never came into contact with Youko Kurama or your little neko self, but I have obviously known Ryu for quite some time. I assume that was after he was caught." Sazuki responded. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier? I could help you remember." Sazuki said with a smile. "Really? But I thought you said you didn't know me." Kimura replied. "I didn't, but perhaps if I tur you into your old demon form, you will be able to remember a lot easier through the eyes of Koraseru." He said. "Remember? That's what I did to Kurama." Sazuki replied. "Can you.....do that?" Kimura asked. "Sure, but the potion will take a few days." Sazuki said. "well I have no other choice.....i would really appreciate it." Kimura said. "Ok then, to my shed." Sazuki said.  
  
Kimura followed him off the porch as they walked across the field to a little shed. The sun was now risen , and the fog was starting to lift. Sazuki opened the door, and Kimura followed him inside. "Wow....." Kimura looked around there were all different kinds of glass bottles filled with ingredients, and strange looking objects, all around. Sazuki pulled out a bowl, and started gathering the little glass bottles filled with ingredients. "Luckily for you, I still have ingredients that are ripe enough to use. If not, you would probably have to wait a full month." Sazuki said. He started mixing potions, as different color puffs of smoke would rise.  
  
"How did you come up with this?" Kimura asked. "Well it all has to do with what the ingredients do specificly.....as to what they do and what the ingredients are.....that's a secret." Sazuki said. "mostly plants though. I suddied plants and their behavior when I was young, so im an expert at poison making. "Are you a plant demon?" He asked. "Well.....its hard to explain.....in the form that im in right now, my mother was a demon, my father was human. She gave to me her demon powers of plant, fire, and ice, my ice is the strongest, I barely know how to use my other to think of it.....i really don't know how.....its just in my blood. But Koraseru was pure ice demon." Kimura said. "Wow.....that's almost as confusing as my potions." Sazuki laughed.  
  
"She got away!" Kyozame yelled. "Well not exactly my lord. We were attacked by some sort of demon. He looked human, but definitely was not." The demon replied bowing his head. "Was he in black by any chance?" Kyozame asked. "Yes my lord." He answered. "hhhmmm.....so Hiei is here too. Ok, this is what we are going to do. Just for now, find Kimura, but do not do anything. Just spy on her, tell me where she is. She should still be on my property. Report back to me. Ill be at the temple where the book used to be." Kyozame said.  
  
"Jesus Christ how much longer Jin?" Ryu called up to the sky. "I still can't see it, but we are getting close. About one more days probably." The wind master said coming back down onto the ground. "a whole day!?" Shes probably dead by now!" Ryu said. "It's the best we could do" Kurama replied. "Kimura is strong. She is fine." Touya said looking in the direction of the mansion. "You.....your an ice master." Ryu said just noticing Touya was even existing. "Yes, what of it?" Touya asked. "Nothing.... ." Ryu said turning away and looking in the other direction.  
  
Kimura laid down on her cot, she reached into her bag an pulled out a picture of Hiei. She smiled. It was the only time she ever got him to stay in a picture with her, because she was holding him down on the ground. Kimura missed Hiei so much. She wished he was with her, even if she had to listen to his snide remarks. "Whacha doing with a picture of Hiei? aaaah you like him huh?" Sazuki asked sitting down. "Yes, I care for him so much, but he's being so stubborn and wont share any info about his feelings. I guess you could cal him the strong silent type." Kimura said. "Well if he loves you, he cant hold it in forever. He might explode.....i think its funny though, I could never picture that little man ever in a relationship." "He's not that short." Kimura responded. "Considering you both are about the same height." Sazuki answered. "True."  
  
Kimura fell right to sleep. She was exhausted, collecting and gathering different ingredients out in the field for Sazuki. She hoped that Ryu and Kurama would get there soon. She didn't want Sazuki to get into any trouble. 


	12. chapter 12

"_Where is he?"_

"_Its all your fault."_

"_..no..i…please…I didn't mean…."_

"_Its all your fault!"_

"_I didn't think that….."_

"_Get out of my sight!"_

Kimura awoke with warm tears rolling down her cheek. What ever that was, she could feel Koraseru's emotion. Kimura sat up and thought, as the emotion slowly faded.

About noon, Kimura accompanied Sazuki to his shed, where he completed the potion. "I don't know how long this will effect you, or how long it will take to set in……but are you ready? Sazuki asked. "Yes." Kimura said firmly. "And when Ryu and Kurama get here, I will be Koraseru…" Kimura said. Sazuki poured an exact amount of potion, giving it to Kimura. She drank it in one big gulp. "It tastes like fruit." Kimura said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Sazuki walked over and opened it to find a man with horns and purple hair. "Ah….i was woundering what took you so long." Sazuki said. The man walked in. "Who are you?" Kimura asked. "Im Shishi wakumaru." The demon answered. "Can I ask you something? Shishi asked. "Sure." Sazuki answered. "you wouldn't happen to have pissed Kyozame off would you?" He asked. "No why?"

"Cuz he demons are raiding your house right now." He said. Sazuki looked back at Kimura who looked horrified. "We have to go now!" Sazuki said. "what do we do…..I feel really drowsy…..i think the potion is setting in." Kimura said falling to her knees. "Shishi…..take kimura as far away from here as possible…..ill destract them…..she took my potion to get her old demon side back…..so your going to have to cary her." Sazui said. Kimura could feel herself black out.

Kimura awoke on shishi's back. They were in the forest, and he was running really fast. Kimura noticed she had not gone thorugh her transformation. "Did the potion not work?" She asked. "Don't worry…..his stuff always works…..i cant go any further than this." He said putting her down. They will catch me at this rate..…I suggest using this." Shishi said pulling out a white long piece of cloth. "it sends you to other dimensions..…hopefully it will send you far away from here." He said. "is there any other way?" Kimura asked. "Not really." Shishi said. "Don't worry…..youll be fine. Ive done it a trillion times. Sazuki told me to tell you to go to the temple place you were supposed to meet your friends at! Good luck!" He said. He through the cape like cloth ver her body. Kimura could feel herself being thrown every which way. Kimura passed out once more along the way.

Kimura awoke lying on the ground. She stood up slowly, walking around. She was a few miles away from the temple. "This will be easy." She said. She grabbed her throat. Her voice was different. She then looked at her hands. She now had claws. She looked behind her to find a long smooth striped tail of red and orange. She felt for her ears, feeling the fuzzy furry ones. She could remember her memory slowly coming back, about location and everything…..but not her personal life much. "This will be a lot easier." She said. She felt pain in her arms, falling to the ground. Something green was bounding her by the arms.

"Yes, this will be easier." Came kyozame's voice. He moved his finger up. The force of the green bindings brought Koraseru up to her feet. Are you going to help me find that book?" He asked. "Why would I do that?" She asked. "Do you not remember what my dear brother did to you? If I were you, I would get my revenge. "I don't remember much." She answered. "If I tell you your past, would you help me get the book?" Kyozame asked. "Whats the point. The only reason why Kimura and I are trying to remember is so we could get the book. It would be pointless if we remember…and give you the book." She said. "Don't you ever wonder why Kurama looks so sad now around you? And why ryu gives him such a hard time? Koraseru shrugged. "how about Kurounue…..huh?" He asked. "its your fault he's dead." He said. Koraseru looked at him. She could remember Kurounue. He was a very good friend…..and was probably the only person she could tell her secrets to. He was always there for her. "no…..i….."

"Yes it is ……and then Kurama was upset you know….." Kyozame said. "No I don't know!!how am I responsible for my best friends death?" She asked. "Ah…..well……I think you would have to agree to give me the book……in return, I will tell you everything there is to know about your past, and ill throw in a partnership of ruling the world….something like that."

"…..deal." Koraseru said looking at her feet. Kyozame unbound her. "in order to get the book, you should really remember things…..lets give you a tour of the temple…..

They both stepped inside, the smell of decay made them both wince, as they walked around. "Seem familiar?" Kyozame asked. "Maybe?" Koraseru said trying to remember real hard.

"Ill give you this." Kyozame started. "The book, was found down that passage way. As dodged the traps…..which no longer exist…..something ran through your mind…..the death of a friend, that resulted in a confrontation between you and that special someone…..you had such a troubled mind. On the other hand, your real partner, knowing you were going to betray him, cooperated anyway, getting the book with you, even though he knew very well you would soon give it away. He was going to take the book from you, but decided he wanted to kill you instead."

"What? Ryu…was going to kill me?" Koraseru asked.

"Little did he know I was going to be there. I knew he was going to do this, and stopped him with my presence. He then told you to run away with the book. He would take it after I had left, but he didn't know you were going to kill yourself and hide the book…..in short, right now he is using you." Kyozame said.

Koraseru could feel herself shaking. She couldn't believe what she as hearing. "How did Ryu know I was going to ……betray him?" Koraseru asked. "I told him……he was in such an angry mood he told me he was going to kill you, so I showed up at the temple, pretending to want the book, so you would both have to run, saving you from being killed by my dear brother.

"You…..i…..but……..that never happened." Koraseru stated. "excuse me?" Kyozame asked. "That never happened…...i was never going to betray Ryu! You!...you framed me! You wanted him to kill me! Just so you could have him back as a partner! You only showed up cuz you though he couldn't do it! And then you stuck your demons on me for the book!" Koraseru yelled. Green rings appeared around Koraseru. They bound her tightly, sucking all of her spirit energy out of her. "Perhaps I gave you too much information…..are you going to help me get that book or not?" Kyozame asked. "What kind of asshole are you! I was never going to help you!" Koraseru screamed. "You will get that book for me, and it will be the last thing you will ever do!" Kyozame yelled. "You are going to sit in that dungeon until you remember! I don't care if you are half eaten away by maggots by the time you give in!

Koraseru started crying. She was helpless. She held up her fists, looking a the shackles. There was no use. None of her powers could break the lock. Everyone was now going to suffer…..and it was all her fault. She brought her knees up to her chest, burying her head in her knees. She gasped as she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up. Her vision was blurred with tears, but she could make out a man wear mostly black, the same man who helped her before. She whipped her tears, and got a good look at him. "Please…..dont cry Koraseru." He said. His voice made her shiver. He looked so familiar. His black hat, black corset looking thing, and the pendant he wore around his neck…..the pendant. "k…..kurounue?" she asked, more tears falling down her cheek. "It cant be you…..you …..died." She said. "As long as we have these…we'll be together in spirit." He said holding up his pendant. He held his hands out, touching the shackles. They broke of imidiately.

Right away, Koraseru flung her arms around Kurounue almost knocking him over. "I missed you so much." She said crying once more. "Im so sorry." She said. "For what?" Kurounue asked embracing her. "It was my fault…..im …..I cant remember why…but I know....it was my fault. I could feel the guilt…..i just cant remember." She said. Kurounue shook his head "No…..it wasn't your fault. Don't you ever think that, no matter what anyone else tells you. It wasn't your fault. People accused you because it was coincidental type of situation, and they were letting off steam like Kurama. Kurounue hugged her tighter, kissing the top of her head. "Come on, lets get you out of here." He said.

"Where would I go?" Koraseru asked. "Ryu thinks I have betray him…..Kurama…..is not telling me something…….if I get the book…..im probably going to prison….and I don't know where to find the guys…..." Koraseru cried. "They are here…." Kurounue said. " They had found one of your friends, who transported them here with his cape…..don't worry……"

They both walked out of the temple to find Touya, Jin, Ryu and Kurama standing there. "Koraseru! Your alive!" He ran up to her, hugging her tightly. He put her down, realizing the situation. They both looked down at the ground. "That..…that was weird."

"Yeah it was…..." Koraseru answered. They both laughed. She hugged jin and Touya, then walked over to Kurama. She hesitated. A feeling inside of her wanted to embrace him so much, but something was holding her back. "Im sorry….." She said. "What?" Kurama asked. "For……for what ever pain I caused you…...im not sure of what it is yet…..but my heart feels guilty..…and I need to appoligize to you for something…..so im deeply sorry. Ryu…." She said walking back over to him. "Im also sorry…..for what ever I did….." She said. He shook his head. "You didn't do anything…..i did…..i realized my brother had framed you…..im sorry for always being in your face about Kurama" He said. Koraseru smiled, still feeling a little confused. "Im afraid my memory has not come back to me that much. Koraseru said. "It will." Ryu said

"Are we all happy now?" Kurounue asked. "Kurounue?" Ryu and Kurama asked at the same time. Kurounue shook Ryu's hand, while Ryu whispered what seemed like an "im sorry" into Kurounues ear, confusing Koraseru. "For what?" She asked herself. Kurounue smiled at Ryu and mouthed an "its ok". Kurounue walked up to Kurama, and hugged him. "Im sorry……but I must go now. i have set things right..and I know most of you will turn out ok. Koraseru…..Kimura…..i will always be with you." He said turning to her. "Will I ever see you again?" She asked. "Perhaps." He said. He kissed Koraseru on the cheek, and slowly faded away. "Most of us? What did he mean by that?" Koraseru asked Kurama. "Im afraid i…..i don't know….." Kurama said.

"There you are!" Kyozame shouted. Green rings bound everyone accept for Ryu and Koraseru. "My patients grow thin….where is the book." He yelled. "Your friends will go if you do not tell me where the book is." He said holding up a gun. "Well that's not fair. "Ryu said. "One by one they will go." He said loading the gun. "I ..…cant remember." Koraseru shrieked. "Kurama shall go first." Kyozame said amused with his new toy. "No! please! It will come to me!." She yelled. "1 more minute." He said. Koraseru panicked. She felt Ryu grab her hand really tightly. She turned to him. Ryu leaned in kissing her on the lips. Koraseru felt strange. She could feel Ryu's emotion filling her body. it was painful. A sad emotion, sorrow, guilt, and no room for happiness. He finally pulled away. "I hope….." He whispered. "That would make up for all the stupid things I have done. Please forgive me for what I have done and what im about to do. Its for your own good." He said. "What are you….." Kimura was cut off. She was sent flying through the air landing hard on the ground. She grabbed har face. It felt like it was falling off.

"You…….slapped me." She said getting to her feet, a tear running down her cheek. Koraseru opened her mouth to speak, but stopped. She turned around looking at the path. I was now even more familiar than ever. She could feel everything coming back to her.


	13. chapter 13

Koraseru was drifting into darkness…….she couldn't even feel the pain of the dagger shoved into her stomach. She lay on the cold damp ground, her vision blurred, her own blood being the only thing keeping her warm. She lifted her arm up slowly to look at the object she still held in the palm of her hand, that the hunters had forgotten to take. Her arm dropped as she became weak, the object falling to the ground with her hand. She started to close her eyes, when a strange figure appeared looking over her. She tried to see it, but her vision was blackening by the second.

Koraseru watched as the figure examined her. "who..…are….. You?" she managed to say, choking on her blood. She felt the stranger put a hand on her head. It then reached out, pulling the dagger out of her stomach, causing her even more pain. She soon closed her eyes, falling into the darkness of what she thought would be her eternal sleep.

Koraseru awoke, sitting up and looking around. She grabbed her stomach in pain, looking down to see she was all bandaged up. She noticed she was far away from the temple, where she was left to die. She was laying on a pile of leaves near a fire, an animal skin blanket covering her. She soon felt a hand underneath her back, as another one reached out, gently resting on her stomach. "You shouldn't sit up." Came a voice from a man behind her. He gently forced her down with his hands.

Koraseru cooperated, laying back down. The man stepped in front of her, brushing his hands on his clothing. The man, looking about 20 wore no shirt, revealing a muscular body, but had a brown pouch mad out of animal skin hung around his shoulder. He wore brown baggy, ripped pants, stopping at his ankles that were held in place with a rope tied around his waist. He had a gray tail, mixed with a little bit of white and brown, and the same colored pointy ears. He wore a white head band, his hear tied back sloppily in a ponytail. The only thing that really stood out about this wolf demon was his electric blue eyes.

The man sat down next to Koraseru, putting something in her hand. "I believe you went through all that trouble to get that." He said. Koraseru lifted her hand to look at the valuable item. "Ma healing you was a pain in the ass you know that?" the man said jokingly. "Took up most of my energy." He said. "Why didn't you let me die and take this for yourself?" Koraseru asked. "huh?" The man looked ta her confused. "You are a thief are you not?" Koraseru asked. "Howja know?" He asked. Koraseru pointed to the mans pouch. Something on a chain hung out. "That's the necklace that belonged in the temple of Rah…..so….your the one taking all my spots." She mumbled. The man laughed. Caught me." He smiled deviously revealing pointy fangs.

"Whats your name?" Koraseru asked. "Ryu…..and you, must be the infamous Neko Koraseru…." Ryu said. "Why didnt you leave me to die?" Koraseru asked. "ok heres the thing……" Ryu started. "Im sure you have heard of my brother….Kyozame?" He said. "I was wondering if you would…..team up with me." He said. "Well that was very flat out." Koraseru said. "Why?"

"Ill tell you as soon as I feel I could trust you……" He said "You owe me your life….." He said. "…..deal…." She said. "Well in that case, hold on..…" Ryu said standing up, and lifting Koraseru off the ground. She winced from the pain.

"You're an ice demon?" Ryu asked. "Yeah….." Koraseru responded. "why?" She asked. "So am i……I think it would be a lot easier if demons with the same element work together.

They both arrived at a strange rundown looking house. "This is where you live?" Koraseru asked. "For now…" Ryu replied. He brought her inside. To Koraseru's amazement, it looked nothing like she would expect it to. The inside looked fit for a king. There were gold and jewels everywhere, used just for decorations. There was even a spiral staircase.

Ryu helped Koraseru up the stairs, and brought her into a bedroom. He layed her down on the bed, and walked over to the window. "This place is amazing!" Koraseru said. "Yeah I know…..i hate it." He said. "What?" Koraseru asked sitting up, then falling over.

"Take it easy!" He hissed. "I hate this place…..me and my brother live here…..i cant stand him…..and his intentions…..we are different, he wants to do things one way, and I want to do them another. He wont accept that……but at the same time, he wants me to remain with him……im not going to much longer. No matter how much he tries to kill me." Ryu said.

"What makes you think he would kill you for moving out?" Koraseru asked. "Trust me……if your partner in crime decided to go a different way with a different partner……you would kill them…..its the law of being a thief." He replied. "I guess your right." Koraseru answered. "Yeah…..once he finds out im going with you, he'd probably want to kill you too." Ryu said closing the curtains. "He…..would?" Koraseru asked. "Yeah…..so don't go blabbing..…ill handle this. Im going to warn you…..he wont like you at all." Ryu said. "lovely and when do I meet this lovely brother of yours?" She asked.

The door opened, and in came another wolf demon, looking very much like ryu, but a little more groomed, and a little more mature. He had gray eyes, and wore the same clothing ryu did, accept the baggy pants were an off white color.

"Who is she?" the man asked Ryu, looking at Koraseru. "This is…..Amaya. I'm keeping her." Ryu said. Koraseru didn't like the way he referred to her as his property….and what was with her name?

"You cook?" He asked her. "Uh….." she looked at Ryu who was nodding his head yes. "Yeah I cook." She said. "Good. Make us dinner." He left the room, closing the door. "Wow…..hes kinda scary." She said. "Yeah…..thats why we are getting out of here now." He said. "What? Now? why don't you talk to him or something. If you just run away he will find you…and me." She said. "I cant talk to him that's suicide…..besides he knows im going to pull something like this.

He walked over to the window, opening it again. "Get on my back. Ill jump." He said. "I could jump myself." Koraseru said. "Not in you condition. You will break both of your legs." He said. Koraseru rolled her eyes. She climbed onto his back.

"Hey Ryu?" Koraseru asked as he stepped up to the ledge. 'Yeah?" He asked. "How does your brother know your going to pull something like this?" She asked. "Cuz ive don't it before with my dear old friend Mai." Ryu responded. "And what happnede to this dear old friend of yours?" Koraseru asked. "Kyozame caught us, cut both of Mai's feet off, then hung him." Ryu said as he jumped off the window sill. "Lovely." Koraseru said to herself with a horrified look. Ryu landed swiftly on the ground. "I pity that man….for the good half hour I knew him….he was like a best friend……right…this way." He ran off, with Koraseru still on his back, deep into the forest once again.

(3 months later)

"Did you remember to take care of the guards at the door?" Ryu whispered, running swiftly down the passage way. "Yeah they're long gone." Koraseru answered running along side of him.

They came to a golden door, with a lock on it. "ok, there should be a place where you enter a code around here…" Ryu said feeling around. The door suddenly opened.

"What did you hit?" Koraseru asked. "I didn't hit anything…" Ryu said pushing the door all the way opened. They both walked inside the vault, to find two other thieves just about finished packing there bags with the gold, and jewels.

"What the?" Ryu yelled. Koraseru looked at both demons. They stopped packing their bags, and looked up. "You!" One of the demons spoke. He wore a while kimono looking outfit, and had gray wolf like ears, and a tail. "I thought I got rid of you four months ago!" He spoke again. "Guess again! What the hell are _you_ doing here! This was mine!" Ryu yelled.

"We got here first!" The other demon with black wings said. "Who…..is this?" The dog looking demon asked walking over to Koraseru. "You…..must be Koraseru." He said. "Koraseru blushed. The demon reached into the back of his hair, and pulled out a bright red rose. He brought it to his nose, smelling it, and then, gave it to Koraseru. "A beautiful rose, for a beautiful thief." He said. "Alright Kurounue, lets go." The demon called. In a flash, they were gone.

"Those idiot! I cant believe it!" Ryu said walking around, inspecting the place. Koraseru looked at her rose. "Who were they?" Koraseru asked in a daze. "Youko Kurama, and his acquaintance Kurounue. "Youko Kurama?.....wait…the Youko Kurama!?" Koraseru asked. "Yeah. You don't want to get mixed up with him. I hate him with a passion, and he's so annoying." Ryu said. "And if he thinks, he's pulling you into his life, hes got another thing coming." Ryu said. "Oh….." Koraseru said disappointingly.

Koraseru awoke to Ryu once again, telling her to get up. "go down to the stream, and get some water." Ryu said handing her a bucket. "Sure….." Koraseru said miserably. "A please and thank you wouldn't hurt. I know I owe you my life, but im not your slave….." Koraseru said. "Please and thank you." Ryu said sarcastically.

Koraseru walked down to the stream, about three miles from the tree house Ryu had built after they had ran away. Koraseru had found it very odd that they had not been seen by Kyozame, or his army of lower class demons.

Koraseru knelt down at the stream with the bucket, scooping in the water. She stopped, and turned around fast. She felt someone was watching her. She stood up, looking up at the trees. She turned around once more, not expecting _The_ Youko Kurama to be there. she screamed, and fell over right into the stream.

Koraseru could hear the fox demon laughing lightly at her situation. She stood up, her flowy white shirt and skirt clinging to her wet body. "Its not that funny." She said blushing. "Perhaps not….." the Kitsune said. He crossed his arms, examining the neko's new look, his right eyebrow slightly raised with the amusement. "perhaps…..more intriguing…" he said smiling, and revealing his fangs. Koraseru blushed some more.

Kurama walked into the stream, his hand outstretched to Koraseru. She hesitated, then took his hand. He pulled her out with force, as she fell into his chest. "Im sorry….." She said backing up. "Don't be…" He replied. "well…uuh…I have to go back and give Ryu the water…."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kurama responded. "W…..why not?" Koraseru asked. "Kyozame's demons are heading up there…..should be there in a few minutes." He said. "What!?" Koraseru asked. "Yeah I saw them heading there…" Kurama responded.

Koraseru dropped the bucket of water, running in the direction of there hide out. She arrived, and everything was like it should have been. "Ryu!" Koraseru yelled. He stepped out onto the balcony. "What the hell is your problem?" Ryu called down to her. "KYOZAME!!!" She yelled. Ryu looked up, and over to his right, where he in fact, saw demons heading his way. "You have got to be shitting me!" Ryu yelled.

By the time Ryu had gotten down from the hide out, Koraseru was already freezing the demons attacking her. Ryu threw ice shards at a demon coming from Koraseru's back, splitting him in two. "There are two many….." Koraseru yelled to Ryu. By then, they were surrounded by about 2 hundred demons, all with a strange marking of three circles on their heads. "What are we going to do Ryu?" Koraseru asked. "Ok…..ill take one hundred, and you take the other one hundred." He replied. "I don't know if I could…...I'm tiered already….…" Koraseru yelled.

In the blink of an eye, all of the demons were slain, leaving Ryu and Koraseru clueless. "You should really pay attention to your surroundings more…." Came a voice from their left. Youko Kurama and Kurounue were both standing there. "Thank you…." Koraseru said. "Don't thank me…..i was going to let the demons take him…." Kurama said nodding to Ryu. Ryu crossed his arms, looking the other way. "It was because you made it back before the demons got here…..that I had to help you." He finished. "Me too." Kurounue said winking at her. "Oh please…..i coulda kicked their asses!" Ryu yelled.

You are both wounded…..why don't we go somewhere where we could….. fix you." Kurama said looking specifically at Koraseru. "I know what you meant you dirty little Kitsune." Kurounue mumbled in his ear. Kurama stepped on his foot.

"well….i…" Koraseru looked at Ryu. Ryu glanced at Kurama, then back at Koraseru. "Your coming with me." Ryu said to Koraseru. "But she's wounded….." Kurama protested. "So I will heal her!" Ryu yelled. He walked away, pulling Koraseru with her. "Thank…you…" Koraseru said to them both.

"Son of a bitch!" Ryu yelled in pain as Koraseru wrapped his ankle. "Oh stop, your such a baby!" She said smiling. "I barely made a peep when you closed the gash in my side." Koraseru chuckled. "So what are we going to do? I mean…..he is tracking us with your sent." Koraseru said. "Very true……and he doesn't know yours much……I have an idea." Ryu said slowly standing up. "Where are you going?" Koraseru asked. "Ill be back…..you stay here." Ryu replied. "Why cant I come?" She protested. "Its not exactly the smartest place to go right now……but it may help us. Ill be back. You stay here…..do not move." He said.

It had been dark for about six hours, and Koraseru had finally drifted off into a restless sleep. With all the tossing and turning, she screamed when she felt someone grab her shoulder. Chill! Its just me are you trying to wake all of Makai!?" Ryu said. "Ryu?.....you seem……different….." Koraseru said. "I am." He answered. He stepped into a section of moon light. Koraseru gasped, and stood up, walking over to him.

"Ryu your…….." She felt his face, and ran her fingers through his hair, expecting for those wolf ears of his to be there, but they weren't. instead, she saw human ear underneath his slightly shorter hair. She looked behind him, and did not find a tail. He smiled. Koraseru did not see fangs either. "Your…..ningen…." she said backing up.

I took an antidote from a crazy inventor who lives right in the middle of Kyozame's property. It turns me into ningen for about a week, then wears off. It does make me a little weaker, but, I am able to get rid of my demonic sent, and obvious demonic spiritual power. He said.

Koraseru ended up falling asleep on Ryu's lap. He felt uncomfortable at first, but didn't mind after that. "man…..human emotions are so weak……" He said to himself, playing with Koraseru's hair. "Kurama…..i won't let you take her." Ryu said making a fist


	14. chapter 14

_(many years later, of battling Kyozame, and rebuilding different hideouts, and Ryu battling more and more with Youko Kurama)_

"Wake up." Came a voice in Koraseru's ear.

"Come one! Wake up!" Came the voice again

Koraseru opened her eyes, sitting in shock, as she felt cold water splash over her body.

"Ryu you asshole!" Koraseru hissed. She jumped off of her got, tackling him to the floor.

"I could slit your throat right now." She said holding on of her nails to his throat. "But you wont." Ryu said pushing her off him. Cats hate water.….i have to use that to my advantage." Ryu said laughing. "

"What ever…..why do I have to get up so early?" She asked. "This." Ryu said handing Koraseru a peace of paper, and leaning on her shoulder. "What….is this….i though you said we were going to work on getting that book…..what's with all the side stuff/" Koraseru asked. "So _you_ don't get rusty." Ryu said snatching the paper away. "What about you?" she asked. "I never get rusty." Ryu said.

"Oh really cuz the last time I remember…….." Koraseru started.

"Koraseru!?" Came a voice down below the tree house. Koraseru smiled. "Isnt it a little early for this?" Ryu asked Raising his hands in the air with frustration.

Koraseru looked over the balcony to find a familiar looking fox demon staring up at her. "Kurama…..what are you doing here?" she asked blushing. "Came to check out competition…..where are you going, and for what?" Kurama asked putting his hands on his hips. "Like id tell you." She said rolling her eyes.

"Yo, pussy ears, get the hell away from here. Me and _my_ partner are going somewhere got it!? Ryu yelled. "What if I don't!?" The kitsune yelled back growling. "Guys!? Stop! Kurama…..i have to go…..ill find you later." Koraseru said.

"What!?" Ryu asked. Koraseru put her hand up to silence Ryu. "Come one Ryu…..lets go……I want shiney stuff."

"Woe…….this place is a lot bigger from the pcture I saw." Koraseru said looking around. "Shut up!" Ryu hissed. "Guards will hear you! Now listen…….we have to go down this hallway..…it will lead us strait to…...What the hell!? Where did you go now!?"

Koraseru looked around, as she walked down a hallway tat had caught her eye. "Sorry Ryu…..but your stuff is too boring……" Koraseru stopped in her tracks. Her attention was fixed on a box at the end of the hallway. She quickly tip toed toward the box, kneeling down and reading the description. She opened the box to find to ruby red pendants. "oooh pretty……oh well…..no need to tell Ryu 'bout this." She said stuffing them into her pouch which hung around her waist. "After all…..he didn't come there for this.

"Koraseru!" Ryu's voice came. "Yes!?" She said standing up. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Um…...nothing……"

"Yeah well…….i got the gold……come one lets go before.…..shit…...their coming! Come on lets go!" Ryu yelled grabbing Koraseru.

They both reached the tree house, Ryu flopping on his cot. Koraseru went to climb down the latter when Ryu sat up. "Where are you going?" He asked. "To see Kurama." She said. "ok that's fine….traitor….." Ryu trailed off. "What?" Koraseru asked. "Nothing." He said waving her off. "Huh…..Kurama……whats he ever going to do for her……"

"There you are." Koraseru said. "hey!" Kurama said turning around. "Never thought id find you this deep into the woods." Koraseru said. "Im wating for Kurounue." Kurama said. "oh whens he getting here?" Koraseru asked. "In a few minutes…..we have some time to our selves." Kurama said. Koraseru blushed, as her heart started to pound harder. She sat down on a rock, Kurama sitting down next to her.

There was a pause, and then to Koraseru's relief, Kurama began to speak. "So…..how did things go today?" He asked. "Great…...we almost got caught though…..." She said. "That was funny…..." Kurama said laughing. "What do you mean…….? Koraseru asked suspiciously. "sicking the gaurds on you and watching you .run……priceless." Koraseru drew her claws, scratching Kurama across the face. "Ow!" He said grabbing his cheek. "Why did you do that?" She asked standing up. "Got to get Ryu back…..he thinks hes the best thief……" Kurama said. "You guys are so pathetic…all competitive…" She said rolling her eyes. "You know…..that really did hurt." Kurama said. "Let me see." Koraseru said. Three slash marks appeared in red down Kurama's left cheek. She started to lick his wound, healing it quickly with her energy.

Koraseru slowly pulled away, feeling embarrassed. She had never made contact with Kurama in that way before. Kurama smiled. He leaned in to kiss her, but Koraseru looked away. "What wrong?" Kurama asked. "um..…..Kurounues " Koraseru saying the first thing that came to her mind. With luck, Kurama looked up, and so Kurounue jumping through the trees.

The bat demon landed right at the other two's feet, folding his wings behind his back, and blowing his long silky black hair out of his eyes. He put his hands on his hips. "Kurama…..when a demon is told to be somewhere at a specific time by another demon, it is expected that the other demon would like him to show up. It is not expected that the other demon bounds him to a tree, still expecting him to be there on time!" Kurounue threw some torn and unraveled rope on the ground. Koraseru started to laugh. "I was trying to buy us some time….." Kurama whispered Koraseru.

"Baka Kitsune…..." Kurounue said rolling his eyes. "Im offended that you thought this stupid piece of rope would hold me down….." Kurounue crossed his arms exaggerating his hurt feelings. "Well it did hold you a while." Kurama said punishing him in the arm. Kurama started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Kurounue asked. "I forgot something." Youko called back. "After all that..…" Kurounue said to himself. Koraseru started to laugh. She tackled Kurounue to the ground, macking the sound "oof!" escape his mouth. She sta on top of his stomach while he laid on his back. "How are things little neko? Kurounue asked. "Alright…….accept….."

"Accept what?" Kurounue asked sitting up slightly, resting his weight on his elbows. "Accept…..i don't know what to do about Kurama…..." She said crawling off his stomach. She sat down next to him. "I like him a real lot, and I know he likes me too, but…I don't think he likes me in that way…I think right now hes still just into boob, ass, and sex." Koraseru said. "Yeah that sounds like him alright..…" Kuroune said with a chuckle. "The Makai slut." Kurounue said laughing even harder. And…..well…..Ryu…..he treats me crappy sometimes, but I know he cares…..and I care about him to. Basically the same I feel about Kurama…..accept im not afraid to show it as much when im with Kurama. "You should be yourself around the ones you love…..seriously……hes never liked someone as much as he likes you though…..i think hes in love with you….." Kurounue said. "He's never acted this way around a girl before..…its different..…and hes not looking for a one night-er….." Kurounue said. "You really think so?" Koraseru asked. "I know so…you should see him….." Kuroune said rolling his eyes. "Hey I have something for you! Koraseru said happily reaching into her pouch. She pulled out two pendants, both identical.

"Here Kurounue, take this."

"What is it?"

"I made it out of silver and rubies I took from that temple. It will give you good luck. I have one too see. As long as we both wear it we will be protected by the other person, through spirit."

"Wow…..and your giving this to me? What about…"

"nah he doesn't need one, he's got you."

Kurounue laughed. He put his around his neck, and Koraseru, the same. "Alright im back….." Kurama said. "Ok, here is what we are going to do…..the Mirror of Kagami.." Kurama said pulling out a drawn picture of it. "Its in a temple, kept in one of the kings vaults, hodden in this forest. Its heavily guarded.

"That's…...insame! you both wil be killed!" Koraseru said. "You have doubt in the king of thieves?" Kurama said jokingly. "Im serious…..i just don't want to lose either of you….." Koraseru said. "Nah, we kick ass. We will come running out of the temple with the mirror in our possession no doubt!" Kurounue said. "Ok, just be careful." Koraseru said.

Ryu secured his pants. Jesus, I had to piss!" He said. he all of a sudden, felt a strong energy above him. He looked up, as a body jumped down. "oh come one it hasn't even been three months!" Ryu complained to his brother. "Im not here capture you, just to talk." Kyozame said stepping forward. "Were you watching me piss my brains out?" Ryu asked. "yeah…...yeah I was." Kyozame said sarcastically. "Only because your so envious on the account that I was blessed with the majority of the family jewels." Ryu said proudly. Kyozame rolled his eyes. "What do you make of this Youko Kurama character?" Kyozame asked

"I hate the hell out of him." Ryu replied. "Why?" He asked. "She's in love with him you know…..and once she tells him, she will betray you." He said. "Yeah that's nice….." Ryu said. "Its been a fear in your heart for a very long time….." Kyozame said. "I have knowledge that…..both Kurama and Kurounue are going to the temple that holds the Mirror of Kagami…..if you would like…..i could arrange to have them caught and killed. Koraseru would never know it was us. She will then go back to being your partner." Kyozame said. "And if they survive?" Ryu asked through gritted teeth. "If they survive…..kill the girl and join up with me once more…..i cannot get this book with out you….." Kyozame said. "This is bull I wouldn't kill her." Ryu spat."

"Well…..the law of the thief." Koraseru said. "if your partner betrays you…..you must kill them…..or else they may kill you." Kyozame said. "We all Youko Kurama would like to do that…..get rid of your life completely….." Kyozame said. "Either way…..you get the book….." Kyozame said.

Ryu looked Koyzame right in the eye for a few minutes without blinking. "Fine……it's a deal." Ryu shook Kyozame's hand. "I want them dead." Ryu said. he walked away with anger.

"But master…..if Youko Kurama dies……and Koraseru goes back to Ryu…..what good will that do us?" one of the legion of demons asked. "We will tell Koraseru what really happened, how Ryu killed them both. She will leave him." Kyozame said. "But master…..if Ryu comes back…..and gets the book with you…..he will steal it from you." The demon replied. I will make sure he does not…..im sure he is planning on going with me, and stealing the book from me. I shal let him think that. With him, I shall get that book, then lock him away!" Kyozame said. "How do you know he will kill her?" The demon asked. "If Kurama survives or not, I think Ryu will kill this girl…..he believes strongly in the thieves code."

"He thinks im going to get the book with him…..right……im going to get the book, and then kill her. Then ill have the book to myself.

"There you are." Ryu said to Koraseru. "lets race home. You need your practice for tomorrow." Ryu said. "aaw do I have to?" Koraseru asked. "Yes…..tree jumping." Ryu said.

They both started to race, going through the trees as fast as they could. With Koraseru a little ahead, she looked back, laughing at Ryu, but her necklace she had made got caught on a branch. She tried to stop but was going to fast. By the time she turned back, she could not find the necklace. "Oh no….." Koraseru said looking around. "Why did you stop?" Ryu asked. "er……nothing….." Koraseru said looking around. "Alright then lets go!" Ryu said. Koraseru looked around one last time, then continued on.

Ryu layed down on his hammock, while Koraseru went out to "look for something" he thought what he must do tomorrow.

Koraseru awoke with a start. She looked around. It was a nice sunny day, but something did not seem right. "Where are you going?" Ryu asked. "I have to find Kurama!" Koraseru said running out the door. Ryu made a fist, punching the wall. "Damn you Kurama! I hope she sensed you dying!"

Koraseru searched, and finally found him. He was sitting on a tree, his head in his hands, the mirror laying on the side. Koraseru slowed down, and walked cautiously over to him. "Kurama……?" She asked. Kurama slowly rose his head, dragging his hands on his face, pulling it down wards, revealing the red under his eyes. Koraseru's stomach had felt like she had swallowed a brick.

Kurama stood up. "he…..really liked that pendant you gave him…..he kept it like he worshiped it. We were being chase, by demon hunters. His necklace fell off…..he went back for it…..i tried to stop him…..but he was caught, and….." Kurama broke off. "Koraseru clasped her hands to her mouth. The person she had loved as a brother, who had always been there…..was gone.

"you were the only one who knew where…..we were going Koraseru. Those demon hunters were not there by coincidence. You told him." Kurama said. "What? Ryu? No I didn't!" She said. you did! You were the only one to know where we were going! And you gave him that stupid pendant! If you did not do that, he wouldn't have died! Kurama yelled. "Its your God Damn fault he's dead!

"Its all your fault."

"..no..i…please…I didn't mean…."

"Its all your fault!"

"I didn't think that….."

"Get out of my sight!"

Koraseru ran from Kurama, crying so much, her vision was blurred. She lost her balanced, and fell to her knees. "it is my fault." She cried. "Im …..so…sorry Kurounue….." Koraseru said. "If I listened to Ryu……i…would have…..never found the …….pendants…….i would have never….given them to you.…..you would have never died….." Koraseru cried even harder.

It was about 6 when Koraseru had gotten the strength enough to stand up. She ran to the temple where she found Ryu waiting. "What the hell took you so long……" Ryu asked. He saw the tear stains on her cheeks, and tried not to smile. 'Whats wrong?" He asked. "Kurounue……died……and its my fault…..Kurama doesn't want to ever see me again.…." She started to cry again. "Im sorry…..Ryu…." Koraseru cried, hugging Ryu, crying into his chest. Ryu's eyes widened. _"Why did she have to hug me…." _ Ryu thought painfully. He was regretting killing her. "Its alright…..lets do this." Ryu said. he pulled her into the temple, where they began their plan.

Ryu held the book in his arms, as they both stepped outside. "We did it…" Koraseru said. "Yeah.…." They both looked ahead. Ryu swore. "Well how did my little brother do?" Kyozame asked with his legion of about 2 million demons around him. "Kyozame……what is this?" Ryu yelled. "My plan..…" He replied. "We did not agree to this! I knew you wouldn't do it…..luckily, I came here to check up on you." He yelled.

"Agree?" Koraseru asked. "Yes…..agreed. you see, we agreed, if I kille Youko and his friend, he could have you back, or if they had survived, he would kil you….apparently, hes fine..…" Kyozame said.

"you…..were going to kill me?" Koraseru asked Ryu. "I wasn't…..i changed my mind….i couldn't…" Ryu said. he knew he was sounding idiotic. "and you….agreed to their deaths?" She asked. "Yes he did, but don't feel off the hook……if you listened to my brother, and stayed away, one of them would not have died…."

Koraseru looked down at the ground, tears welling up inside, and rolling down her face. Her body was starting to glow a bright pink, as her energy rose, and yet she looked helpless standing there. "Koraseru i…..you have to trust me….." Ryu said.

"Alright boys, get them! and the book!" Kyozame yelled. The demons went running toward the two.

"God Damn it are you listening to me Koraseru!?" Ryu yelled. He pushed the book with force into Koraseru's chest. "Take this and run! Ill take care of the demons. Ill meet you somewhere after wards. If I don't find you…..well I got what I deserved." Ryu said. Koraseru started to cry. "Are you hearing me!?" Ryu yelled. "Its all my fault….." She murmured. Her energy rising even more. The demons slowed down, but still approached with caution. "Stop crying!" Ryu slapped Koraseru hard across the face. She stumbled backwards, but snapped back into reality. She looked around, seeing all the demons around her. She looked back at Ryu she could feel her energy lessening, but used the remaining power she had.

A high pitch scream came from Koraseru. All the demons covered their ears in agony. Her energy was being released through sound waves. Ryu and Kyozame also covered their ears, trying to escape the pain.

Ryu looked around in horror as he saw most of the demons start to bleed from the ears, the eyes, and then finally, their heads would just explode from their bodies, their bodies disintegrating. _"Oh my God she's going to kill me too. She never showed me this trick before. Perhaps this is why she is an upper class demon_…..i guess I deserve it."

Koraseru finally stopped screaming. She looked around. Nothing was left accept a little bit of ash from demons that had not fully disintegrated. She still had the book clenched to her chest with her arms. She saw Ryu passed out on the ground, laying next to Kyozame, who was moaning in pain.

Koraseru ran over to Ryu. "..…Ryu…." She said shaking him. He moaned. "You…..should have killed me…." He said. "I wouldn't do that." She replied. "Ryu…..i shouldn't have…..well….Kurama….if I listened Kurounue would still be…"

"Don't worry about it…..and Kurounue was…..my fault….." Ryu replied. "Listened……get out of here now. go run somewhere with the book…..ill take care of Kyozame….." Ryu said getting to his feet.

Kyozame slowly stood up. Ryu and Koraseru both looked at Koyazame with horror. "This …..ends now." He said quietly and slowly. He raised his hands, as demons rose from the ground. "Koraseru run!!!!" Ryu yelled.

Koraseru ran, leaving Ryu behind to deal with Kyozame, the demons behind her. She had no idea where to go. She was tiered and weak from letting out all her energy, and panicked. The demons were catching up. At least 12 mini knives were hucked into her back from the demons behind her. She could feel herself slowing down. She looked up. There were demons chasing her in the trees. She dodged most of the spears they were throwing at her, until one came down piercing her right arm to the book she was carrying, and the book and her arm. To her rib cage. The spear stuck out her other side. Koraseru took another turn. She ran out of the woods, toward a cliff where she had been before. She had found a cave in the cliff side while hiding from Ryu once. With the demons still in the woods, she quickly climbed down the cliff, with her left hand and both feet half way, where a big cave was formed. She crawled inside, and fell to her knees. She slowly pulled the spear out oh her arm and chest, and all the knives out of her back. She threw the book on the floor, and fell one her stomach. She hoisted herself up, leaning against the wall of the cave. She closed her eyes. She knew she was not going to servive. "If I transfer my soul, I could come back here and get the book later……" Koraseru said. if I just die…..Ryu will never get his book……I know he was never going to kill me. I must tell Kurama im sorry…even of Ryu did order them to be killed, it was my fault Kurounue got caught…..im sorry Kurounue. Please…..forgive me…….perhaps in the body I inhabit, I can live a more peaceful life…." Koraseru thought. "Ill see you later Ryu….Youko…." She closed her eyes, and pulled herself from her body.

She could feel herself almost floating……she felt no pain, or suffering. She looked down at her bloody body limp in a messy pile. She was going to lead a better life, then come back for Ryu and Kurama.


	15. chapter 15

"Time is up Koraseru. Say goodbye to y our dear Kurama!" Kyozame yelled. He loaded his gun, and held it at Kurama's head. Kurama closed his eyes, gritting his teeth, and clenching his fists.

"Wait!" Koraseru shrieked. Kurama opened his eyes, as Kyozame pulled the gun away. "I…I remember!" She said. Kyozame smiled. "take us there!" He said. He looked over at Ryu, and bound him with green rings as well. He pushed every one in fron of him, as he held then gun pointed at them. "Lead the way." He yeled at Koraseru.

They all arrived at the cliff side, where Koraseru stopped. "Well?" Kyozame asked. "it's a dead end! You have just simply lead me no where!" Kyozame yelled. He pointed his gun at Kurama once more. "Wait!" She said. "Its down there….there is a cave in the cliff I went in there!" She yelled. "Alright. You go and get it. I shall stay up here…..im giving you 10 minutes…..if you don't come back up, your friends die." He said.

"Koraseru climbed down the cliff, and swung herself into the cave. She looked around in the darkness, her eyes adjusting. She was soon able to see very well. "I couldn't have crawled that far…." She said. she heard a crunch, and scrunched her face, horrified to look down. When she did, she covered her mouth and nose with her hand. The remains of her body were under her feet, rotting away. "eeew…" She said. she looked around for the book, and finally found it. It was covered in duzt and dry blood, which she whipped of. "We made such a good team...." she said looking at her old body.

Koraseru climbed back up the cliff, everyone still there. "About time, now hand it over." Kyozame demanded. "Don't do it!" Ryu yelled. "Shut up!" Kyozame yelled. He aimed his gun at Ryu, and pulled the trigger. Ryu gasped in pain, and fell to the ground, as Koraseru shrieked. The green rings faded around him as Ryu grabbed his right arm. He used what was left of his energy to push the bullet out and heal himself.

"Now. give me the book Koraseru……" Kyozame said. Koraseru slowly walked over to Kyozame, and handed him the book. "Thank you dear, now if you don't mind…." Kyozame pointed the gun at her. He pointed the gun at her. His finger slowly pulled the trigger, and the gun went off.

Koraseru opened her eyes. She looked at Kyozame, whos gun was pointed strait up. She looked to see that Ryu was holding Kyozame's arm up from behind him. "You idiot!" Kyozame yelled. He elbowed his brother in the stomach hard, causing Ryu to fall to the ground once more. "Ryu!" Koraseru yelled. Koyzame turned around and bound Koraseru with the green rings as well. He threw the gun to the cliff edge. "Im never going to be your partner Kyo!" Ryu stood up holding his stomach. "Do you remember what happens to demons who betray their partners?" Kyozame asked. "Im aware." Ryu said. "the lets settle this." Kyozame said, his green spirit energy rising around his body.

"That's not fair ya know." Jin yelled. "Ryu doesn't have any energy left. The rings took it all out of him." Shut up back there!" Kyozame yelled, tightening Jin's binding rings. He yelled as they tightened even more.

"Ryu! You can fight him, your weak!" Koraseru yelled. "Ill be fine, leave him to me." He said. Ryu called upon the remaining amount of energy, which was not a lot. Electric blue energy surrounded his body. there was a bright flash of light, and Ryu appeared as his demon self, with wolf ears and a wolf tail.

"Your demon form?" Had pathetic." Kyozame spat. "Not really. I have a lot more energy now ass hole." Ryu said.

"Perhaps….. but that also means you have a lot more energy you have to re obtain." Kyozame said. he summoned a green ball of energy, and threw it at Ryu. Ryu jumped, and dodged the energy ball, and watched as it exploded into oblivion in the distance. "Ryu!" Touya yelled. Ryu looked at Touya, then nodded.

Ryu held up his arm, and summoned an ice sword. "What this?" Kyozame asked. "learned a knew trick did ya?" He asked. Ryu came at him with the sword, swinging it violently. Kyozame, very startled, dodged the swift movements.

"Oy their going to fast I could barely see them!" Jin said. "It seems that Ryu is getting Kyozame's fullest attention…..the ring that are binding us are becoming weak. I could feel myself regaining my energy." Kurama said.

Ryu finally caught Kyozame with his blade, slashing him across the stomach. Kyozame stumbled backwards, but did not let it stop him from throwing another energy ball at Ryu. Ryu blocked it with his ice sword on his arm, but the energy broke the sword, and sent Ryu flying backwards.

Ryu stood up slowly, wobbling and losing his balance. Kyozame did the same. At the same time, the two brothers motioned their hands, summoning the binding rings. Ryu was bound with Kyozame's green rings, and Kyozame was bound with Ryu's blue ones. They both stood there, watching each other being drained from their energy.

"your weak Ryu." Kyozame said smiling. "Your rings are fading." He said. "So are yours….." Ryu said wincing, feeling the pain form the rings cutting into him. "Oh really? Well…..one must wonder who's rings will break first." Kyozame said. "Face it…..i have other people in these, and im still taking our energy. Im the stronger." Kyozame said. He brok Ryu's rings.

Ryu fell to his knees. "Come on Ryu get up!" Koraseru said. "Hes concentrating the most of his energy on Ryu, so Ryu is getting his energy absorbed quicker, and more painfully." Touya said to Koraseru.

Kyozame walked over to Ryu, and kicked him. Ryu rolled over, and spit out blood. Kyozame kicked him again, rolling him over towards the cliff. "Kurama we have to do something….." Koraseru said. "When we move, the binding on the rings gets tiered. This means Kyozame is forced to use more energy. If we all struggle, and move, he will lose energy. If we doe this, we have to make sure we don't break free. If we do, he will regain the energy lost on us before. They al agreed, and started to move, stretching the rings. They in fact had gotten tighter. Koraseru moaned, as they tightened around her, but she kept going.

Ryu felt the rings around him getting weaker and weaker. Kyozame rolled him to the edge of the cliff. "Sorry I have to do this." Kyozame said with a smile. "Yeah…..me too." Ryu said. he broke free from the rings, and grabbed Kyozame's leg, pulling him down.

Ryu had no energy left, and resorted to the last thing. He started to punch Kyozame as hard as he could, using his claws to scratch him. Kyozame did the same. Kyozame tackled Ryu, trying to push him off the cliff once more.

Ryu kicked Kyozame off of him, Kyozame skidding off the edge of the cliff, and grabbing onto the side with his right hand. Ryu walked over to the edge, looking over the side. He saw his brother struggling to get up.

Ryu bent over, holding out his hand. Kyozame looked up. "Why are you helping me?" He asked. "Because, this isn't fair. Lets rule the over the cliff thing out, and fight like men." Ryu said. "Alright..…" Kyozame said in an ashamed voice. He grabbed Ryu's hand, Ryu keeping his balance incase his brother tried to pull him down. "Be careful!" Koraseru yelled to Ryu.

Kyozame rose about half way, when his left hand reached the top of the cliff. he noticed his hand hit something. He looked and saw it was his gun. He looked at Ryu. "I think I have a change of plans….." He said

Kyozame quickly grabbed hi gun, shooting Ryu in the chest. Ryu let go of Kyozame dropping him. Kyozame grabbed onto the cliff side, but lost his footing, falling down the steep cliff, yelling.

Koraseru screamed, watching Ryu fall to the ground. Everyone's green rings disappeared, causing all of them to fall to the ground, too weak to get up. Koraseru stumbled to her feet, attempting to run over to Ryu. She finally got to him, seeing his blood all over the place. "Ryu….." Koraseru called to him.

Ryu opened his eyes to find Koraseru, Kurama, Jin, and Touya standing over him. "Ryu……hold on. We could get some help….." Koraseu started. "don't…..worry about…..it…." Ryu said coughing up blood. "Its no use…..my brother……has good aim….." He said chuckling. "Ryu…..you cant go." Koraseru said starting to cry. "We could get someone to help you." Touya said. Ryu shook his head, putting his hand over his heart. There's ni time…..Koraseru listen…..i want to apologize…..for everything bad ive done to you…..Kurama……im sorry ive been the bigger asshole. Take care of her for me?" Ryu asked. Kurama shook his hand. "I will" Kurama said. "Koraseru…..give the book to Koenma…..you do that, you wont be punished as much." Ryu said. Koraseru nodded

"Ryu……please don't go..…" She said crying. She hugged him. "I'll be fine Koraseru. I have to go….im just glad I found you….." Ryu said. He reached up, and kissed her on the cheek. His body dropped to the ground, a heavy exhale coming from Ryu's mouth.

Koraseru cried as Ryu's dead body lay on the ground. Kurama put his hand on her shoulder. "Koraseru….." Kurama started. Koraseru looked up, and flung herself at him, hugging him tightly. "I guess we should…..get back now…" Touya said looking at Ryu's bloody body.

Koraseru grabbed the book, and with one last look at Ryu, walked off, Kurama behind her, and the two Shanobi in the front.


	16. chapter 16

"Good work Kurama, Kimura……Kimura…..We will save your trial and punishment for another day. You should both go home and rest…..Koenma said. "Ogar. Take the book, and give it to Botan. She will know what to do with it." Koenma said. You two are dismissed." Koenma said. Both Kurama and Kimura. Walked out of the office.

"He really died?" Botan asked walking into the room. Koenma nodded. "Wow…..i guess I feel bad…." Botan said. "Yes…..he was a good spirit detective." Koenma replied. "hmmmmmm……."

_"I never found out what that book was…."_ Kimura thought to herself as she walked through her front door. She smiled. She hadn't been home for ages. She ran through the house, and found her mother sitting on the couch. She ran to her and hugged her. "hello to you to dear!" she said laughing. how was school?" She asked. Kimura stepped back and gave her a strange look. For being In Makai for more than 5 months, her mother thought she was in school the whole time!? "It was…..good mom….." Kimura said smiling. "Ok that's good. Dinner will be soon, so why don't you o up stares and take a shower." She said

_"a…..shower?......that's never sounded better." _Kimura said. while she took a shower, the only thing on her mind, was Ryu's death, and Kurama. She had to talk to Kurama once more. She stepped out of the shower, and dried off, putting on a pair of sweat pants, and a tank top. She told her mom she had to run to the library, and kissed her goodbye.

She arrived at Kurama's and stood outside his door for quite sometime. Before she earned the courage to knock, the door opened. "You could have knocked 15 minutes ago…." Kurama said smiling. Kimura blushed with embarrassment.

Kimura stepped inside. It now felt so strange. She had been hanging around with one of her friends who used to be her almost lover, and never found out about it until just now. Kimura sat down, as Kurama fixed some tea.

"Do you want to talk?" Kurama asked walking into the room. "Kimura nodded. "I…..i don't know……I feel so miserable….." She said putting her face into her hands. "Koraseru and Youko Kurama ……are different from you and me……." Kimura started. "I agree." Kurama said. "I like you as a brother…." She said. "And I like you as a sister…" Kurama replied. "So….friends?" Kimura ask. "Deal." Kurama replied. "There is something else bothering you…" Kurama said. Kimura looked down. "there was nothing you could do to save him." Kurama said. "I know….." Kimura said. "I just…..i feel so guilty…..for everything I put him through…..and……." Kimura put her head in her hands. "Why did he have to die?" She asked. "it was fate…..something tell same we will run into him again…" Kurama said. "But for right now…..someone is here who has been dying to see you." Kurama said with a smile. "Who?" Kimura asked. She looked up, as a black figure slowly turned the corner into the room.

Kimura stopped breathing. She felt hear heart go out of control. She stood up, and the room spun. She stumbled over to the familiar person, and stopped inches away.

"Hiei……." Kimura whispered. She reached up, and touched his face. A tear ran down her cheek. She flung her arms around Hiei's neck, kissing him hard on the lips. Kurama laughed at the shock on Hiei's face.

Kimura slowly pulled away, even more tears rolling down her cheek. Hiei opened his eyes, his heart still fluttering. He leaned in once more, and kissed Kimura deeply. Kimura felt shocked. She never thought he would respond like that.

Kurama snuck by, leaving the room, as Kimura and Hiei finally pulled away. Hiei hugged Kimura tightly to his chest, burying his face in her hair. "I missed you so much." Kimura said. "I missed you too." Hiei admitted. Kimura hugged him tightly.

'Everything will be back to normal soon." Hiei said to Kurama, while sitting on the window ledge with Kimura asleep in his lap. "yes it will….." Kurama said. "well at least…..as normal as it gets around here." Hiei said. They both smiled at each other, and watched the night sky multiply with stars.


	17. ending

"God Damn it that hurt!" Ryu swore. He looked down at his body. "nice…..now how to I make it back to spirit world like this?" He said in frustration. "You idiot!" Came a squeaky voice from behind him. "oh no….." Ryu said. he slowly turned around to find Rimmi on her oar. "You idiot! You died! You were not supposed to die!" She yelled. "you know Rimmi…..i was looking forward to death so I didn't have to deal with you…..and yet I'm dead and here you are!" he yelled.

"Shut up! Or I won't pull you out of your death." She said. "What?" Ryu asked. "Well there's no way im going back to doing paperwork all day again! Come on! I'm getting my spirit detective back. Lets go talk to Koenma!" Rimmi said. She grabbed Ryu's arm, and sped off, Ryu yelling the whole way.

END!

There ya go people! Sorry I took so long haha I hope you enjoyed it my brain almost exploded writing it! . not exactly sure what I will be writing next, but I think im working on some angel sanctuary stuff…..and I really need to finish the other stories too also trigun yay Vash The Stampede


End file.
